At The Top of My Lungs
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Nami knew fear, she knew it all her life. She finally felt safe with her friends and her new allies, but Arlong has escaped from prison and has teamed up with Doflamingo. Law has stolen over 200 hearts, but now all he wants to do is protect hers. Rated for extreme violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

"I certainly am glad to have heard that you would like to form a partnership with me" the blonde man began, a smirk gracing his face as he stared down the pirate sitting across from him.

"Normally I wouldn't dare to associate myself with vermin such as yourself. But I want payback" the fishman growled. Doflamingo hid his frown, he knew if he wanted revenge he would have to accept the help of the powerful ally that had just landed in his lap.

"So its a deal then. The marines will be on our tail soon enough, no doubt your escape is of utmost importance to them" he said instead

"It doesn't matter to me. The only thing I care about is getting my hands on that little bitch again. And I know just how to do it"

The Thousand Sunny was bustling as usual. The faint sounds of an arguing Sanji and Zoro could be heard from the kitchen, Chopper was playing some sort of game with Franky and Usopp that they had invented, Brook was playing a tune as Robin and Nami sat at the table on deck and read quietly. Nami was reading one of her navigation books as usual and Robin had just sat down to read the most recent paper from the last island that they had visited. The only difference was the presence of a tall pirate Captain who was currently arguing with Luffy.

"We need to set the course of action immediately" Trafalgar Law argued with the rubber man. Luffy only chuckled and gleefully slapped him on the back

"That takes all the fun out of it!" The younger Captain exclaims, ignoring the strained look on the face of his ally. Before either man had the chance to speak further, the footsteps of the Straw Hat's resident archaeologist approached them from behind.

"I think you both need to see this" the woman said solemnly, holding out the newspaper in front of them. On the front page in large bold text read "PIRATE CAPTAIN ARLONG ESCAPES FROM PRISON, ALLIES WITH DOFLAMINGO"

Law felt the tension in the air raise exponentially as the Straw Hat Captain's face darkened. Law had heard of the infamous pirate by the name of Arlong, he had made quite a name for himself before his downfall. He knew from the world news that Luffy had been the one to bring him down, but he didn't know why both pirates kept glancing at the orange haired navigator with troubled looks in their eyes.

"Should I tell her?" Robin asked Luffy, an unspoken conversation seeming to go between them. Luffy nodded slowly and the woman made her way over to Nami, who was still immersed in her book. Law looked at Luffy for an answer to their peculiar behavior, however the younger man never took his eyes off of his navigator as he spoke.

"Nami used to be in Arlong's crew. This is bad." Luffy explained lowly, a million questions ran through Law's head as he watched the scene in front of him play out.

Robin had sat down next to the fiery woman and slowly slid the newspaper into her view, Nami picked it up with a smile that quickly faded as she turned so pale he thought she might pass out. Her hand went to her mouth and she stood up quickly, pushing her chair back from the table as she said something to Robin and disappeared into the ship. Law still wasn't sure what Arlong meant to Nami, but he knew by the cat burglar's reaction that it wasn't anything good.

"You should let your crew know whats going on" Luffy said with a seriousness that would have been humorous to the doctor had the situation not been so dire. Law gave a firm nod as he created his room to teleport to his submarine, which kept pace right next to the Thousand Sunny.

Doflamingo and Arlong were working together, and he had a feeling things were going to get rather messy.

"Please don't argue! You aren't safe, you have to leave!" Nami argued into the transponder. The voice of her sister relayed back to her in no time flat,

"Nami, you know I can't leave. Aren't you tired of letting him control you?" Nojiko asked with pity in her voice

"I- I just know he is going to use you against me and-" the redhead began to stutter, she was cut off almost as soon as she had started though

"Then let him. I'm not going to run anymore. If he wanted to find me to use me against you, he will no matter what. You've served your time Nami, you have to promise me if that happens that you won't give in to him" her older sister warned through the transponder. Nami had never wanted to hug her as much as she did right then, tears sprung to her eyes as she frantically tried to think of something to say to Nojiko to make her leave the island.

"I can't lose you!" She blurted out, desperation clinging to her voice as she pleaded with her big sister to take refuge.

"Nami, I love you. No matter what. Things will turn out fine, I promise" the cheerful but somewhat resigned voice of the person who meant the very most to Nami rang out.

As the transponder went quiet, Nami fought tears with every fiber of her being. She felt as though a whirlpool had engulfed her and she couldn't get out. She couldn't get the face of the fishman that held her captive for most of her life out of her head. She buried her hands in her long orange hair and pulled in frustration as she heard the door creak open and footsteps approach.

"Go away Luffy" she said as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"It's not Luffy" a gruff voice sounded, as she turned around she was surprised to see the green haired swordsman standing behind her with a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't alone. Remember that. We took Arlong down once, and we sure as hell can do it again" Zoro said as softly as he could muster.

"Why are you here?" Nami said tiredly, Zoro took a look at her and let out a gruff chuckle

"Robin told us what was going on. I just figured you'd need something to stop you from freaking" he scoffed as he handed her a round object and retreated back on deck.

In her hand was a single mikan. Ordinarily she would have kicked Zoro's butt for picking a fruit from her precious trees, but for once the moss head was actually right on point about something. She held it to her face and inhaled the faint scent of the fruit, reminding her of her mother. She wouldn't let that happen again.

She couldn't help Bellmere as a child, but she was a big girl now and she was going to make sure her family was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Law sat in his cabin on his submarine, a newspaper in his hand and a pensive look on his face. Arlong. He had heard tales of the vicious nature of the pirate, but at the time had been too absorbed in his own endeavors to give much thought to it. Now it seemed as though he was going to need to brush up on his history, the fact that Doflamingo agreed to ally with him in the first place was a telltale sign that he was not someone you wanted to mess with. Unless you were a Straw Hat Pirate, they seemed to have a habit of sticking their nose where it shouldn't be. What he wasn't sure of though, was the significance of the Arlong Pirates to the navigator of the Straw Hats. It was obvious he meant more than just an enemy to the woman, and he would be lying if he said it didn't pique his interest a little bit.

She was an odd one, he decided. There were so many questions he still had about Nami. She was beautiful, there wasn't any doubt in the matter, and she seemed to know it as well. But for all the times she flaunted her beauty, there was evidence of an extremely intelligent woman inside of her as well. He had never met anyone who could chart islands as well as she could, and her knack for predicting the weather was a modern marvel in itself. She was someone who didn't seem like she could be shaken very easily, yet this fishman had the ability to do just that. He set down the newspaper, still pondering over the trouble breaching the horizon as he lay in his bed to sleep.

His dreams were fitful at best, images of Cora-san and Doflamingo flitting through his brain as he tossed and turned. He never let his crew know how hard it was for him to sleep, the last thing he would want is for them to worry. Usually he would prescribe certain medicines to insomniacs to help knock them out, but as the Captain of his ship he has the responsibility to be alert at all hours. He sighed as he threw his covers off of him, making his way to the submarine hatch in hopes that some fresh air would help him doze off. As soon as the cold night air greeted him he noticed a shadow aboard the Thousand Sunny. From the hair whipping in the wind he would guess it was none other than the citrus scented woman that had been on his mind.

"Room" he muttered as he switched places with a coil of rope resting behind the woman.

"Nami-ya" he greeted cooly, making the girl in question yelp and whirl around with a fist heading at him that he easily dodged.

"Shit" the startled woman breathed "don't do that!" she said, moving to smack him but seemingly thinking better of it. Law fought back a smirk as he joined her by leaning on the railing. He gave a sideways glance before asking his first question of many,

"What bring you out here at this time of night?"

She gave a rueful smile to the water as she answered

"I can't sleep. What about you?"

"I couldn't either. I've been thinking about this new alliance Doflamingo has gotten himself into"

He saw her stiffen her posture a bit. Bingo.

"I couldn't help but notice your discomfort when you learned of the news. Strawhat-ya told me you used to be in his crew" he offered

"what else did he tell you?" she demanded, her posture becoming slightly more closed off and hostile as they spoke

"Nothing. But if we are going to be fighting Arlong, I'd like to know what precautions to take" he baited, hoping to get as much information as possible out of the redhead.

"There isn't much to tell. He's a vicious pirate who thinks all humans should die" she spat, the hate clearly visible in her brown eyes.

"Odd then, that he would let a human onto his crew" he mused, keeping an eye on the agitated woman

"Let me. Please. I didn't have a choice. He attacked my village when I was young, and when he found out about my navigation skills he blackmailed me into joining his crew" she explained bitterly, he couldn't help but notice that her hand went to her tattoo on her arm as she spoke. Law had more or less gotten the information he was looking for, but one thing she said caught his attention

"How young were you?" he asked. She looked oddly at him out of the corner of her eye

"I was ten. Why?"

"And your parents let him take you?" he knew he was pushing it, but he was genuinely curious.

"I didn't know my real parents. My sister Nojiko was too young to do anything and he killed my adoptive Mother" she said curtly, avoiding eye contact.

Ten years old and working for the man who killed her mother. He knew a little something about how that felt. It stirred something in his gut that reminded him why he wasn't able to sleep, memories of Cora-san running through his mind.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to bed now" Nami said, walking into the ship briskly. He knew he had upset her, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He changed places with the rope again and returned to his submarine where he let himself enjoy the wind in his face for a few minutes while he reflected on the similarities of their situations before returning to his bedroom.

Why was he feeling a soft sense of understanding towards the girl? He must be tired, he thought to himself. Besides, he needed to rest if he was going to have to fend off the rest of the Straw Hat's shenanigans in the morning.

Nami rested her back on the door, hugging her sides. She wasn't sure why Law had been so insistent on bringing up her memories, she wondered if he enjoyed her pain? She couldn't deny that she was afraid. She felt the dread creep up into her like the moment when she found out all her hard earned money was gone.

She tried her best to creep past the kitchen when she heard the clatter of pots and pans inside. Thinking it was Luffy attempting to grab a midnight snack, she poked her head in to threaten the wrath of Sanji on him if he ate all the food. She wasn't expecting to see the blonde haired cook himself, busy frying something in a pan.

"Sanji?" She asked, stepping fully into the room. The cook jumped, startled as he looked back at her. The tired look on his face was immediately replaced with an ear splitting grin as he turned to face her.

"Nami-swan! Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" he questioned. She ignored him as she sat at the table

"Why are you up so late? Don't even try lying to me" she warned. The cook's smile faded as he took the pan off the stove and sat across from her.

"I'm just concerned. I don't like this. I just wish he would leave you alone, after everything he has already done" he murmured.

For a moment Nami was under the impression he was talking about the doctor she had just spoken to before realizing he was thinking of Arlong. A small smile made its way onto her face as the helplessness she was feeling before sizzled away. She had her friends now, and they would always have her back.

"Don't worry about it Sanji. We're the Straw Hats, theres nothing that can take us down" she bluffed, hoping to calm the man before he worried any further. The man looked a little more confident as he stood

"You are right, Nami-swan! I won't let anything happen to you my love! Now you should get some beauty rest my darling! N-not that you need it!" he stuttered. Nami smiled, glad to have the normal Sanji back as she made her way back to the room she shared with Robin.

She would be fine. She had her friends. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IT'S BEEN FOREVER I AM SO SORRY. I lost inspiration for this story, but I have come out of my slump and I now have an evil plan. I know exactly where I want this story to go now MWAHAHAHAHA. Also, this is still a Lawna ship but I really like the Zoro and Nami sibling relationship which is why you see a lot of that. Don't worry I will get to the other crew members in the next few chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

The next morning Zoro was surprised to find Nami up in the crows nest at the break of dawn. The redhead was using her wooden staff once more, her clima tact resting in the corner. He watched for a moment as she swung it around, fighting some unknown enemy. She was covered in sweat and it was apparent to the swordsman that she hadn't slept the night before due to the dark circles under her eyes. The turmoil was clear on her face.

Should he get Sanji? No, the cook would only smother her. If he knew Nami (and he'd like to think he does) she wouldn't want to be coddled.

Luffy? That idea went straight out the window, his Captain was way too blunt to be much help.

Usopp? The poor man would just feel awkward. Chopper? The reindeer would only take it upon himself. Robin? He just knew that woman would say something morbid, even it it was with good intentions. Franky would just comment about how super everything would be and Brook would only ask to see her panties.

It looked like he had to do this himself. As the girl sat with her head in-between her knees he approached silently from the back. Arlong was getting to her more than she let on, it disturbed Zoro greatly. This woman was the one who wouldn't let anything stand in her way, the one who proudly admitted she was going to hell. She struck fear into the very hearts of the men on the crew. But here she was, she was defeated and hopeless and she had yet to face her enemy.

He stepped in front of the navigator, removing the staff from her hands and giving a large sigh as he took notice of the splinters and blisters decorating the navigators fingers. She wasn't going to be able to draw again until they healed, a fact that sobered the swordsman immensely.

She looked up as he grabbed the first aid kid he kept in the crows nest and sloppily began to dress her wounds.

"I've got to get stronger" she said hoarsely. She felt the need to explain her actions, something she never did.

"You sound like me now" Zoro chuckled, finding the humor in the dark situation. The girl cracked a small smile as she sighed, relaxing a bit in her nakama's presence.

Zoro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Kuina was like a sister to him, but it was a different kind of sister than Nami was. With Kuina she was like the big sister, he was always trying to live up to her. Nami was more like his little sister, he felt an odd sort of protection over her. He let her beat him up and charge him money, yell at him and shoot insults back and forth with him. He hurt when she did. And right now she was hurting. He wanted to fix it, but deep down he knew this wasn't something he could help with. Instead he nodded to himself and stood, grabbing another staff from the wall

"It takes more energy to swing and miss than it does to swing and hit"

Arlong paced in front of his partner in crime, his teeth in a menacing grimace.

"It's simple. All we need is to attack them in the water. They've been at sea for months and they don't have the necessary medical supplies to treat a vitally wounded crew member. They will be forced to stop at the next island to get medicine and thats when we strike" Doflamingo explains, pointing at various places on his map as he does so.

"How do you know they don't have supplies?" The fishman argues, tense with anticipation of bloodshed.

"I've got an inside man. One of Law's idiotic Heart Pirates. That boy has so many men on his crew he can barely keep count"

Arlong nodded. He clenched his fists as he spoke,

"I don't give a shit what we do. I just want to see her suffer. The Straw Hats brought me down and I want revenge! I want to see that bitch beg for mercy! I want to see the life drain out of her eyes while that rubber man and his crew of maggots watch their failure!" He roared, punching the wall and making a sizable dent.

"Patience!" The devil fruit user yelled

"I want to see them suffer just as much as you do, but it takes time to set these sort of plans into motion!" Doflamingo argued, going head to head with the fishman.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"My army of fishmen are at the ready."

Law woke up with the echoes of nightmares ringing in his head. As he transferred ships to join the Straw Hats for breakfast, he noticed that Nami looked about as bad as he felt. She had dark rings under her eyes, her usually perfect hair was tangled and knotted.

She looked like she hadn't slept, something the dark doctor envied. His dreams had been filled with horrible memories, watching his adoptive father die again and again weighed heavy on his mind.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy exclaimed as he entered. Law gave a firm nod in acknowledgment as he took his seat. He immediately noticed that his plate was the only one with no bread on it, he also had extra helpings of the other food. Sanji never gave him special treatment, Law glared at the cook. He didn't want his pity.

He didn't want to admit that he was keeping a special eye on the redhead sitting next to him. After last night he supposed he felt some sort of connection with her that he couldn't really explain. She picked at her plate without eating much, just shuffling the food around to make it look like she had consumed at least a little bit.

"I think I'm going to go read" she announced as she stood. As she did so, Law noticed something strange that he was certain hadn't been there the night before.

"I have work to do" Law announced moments after the woman's departure. No one thought it strange or cryptic, it was purely Law.

He followed the girl to the library where she stood in front of a desk full of maps. Maps lined the walls and were scattered over every visible surface. It was clear that she had converted the library into her own personal cartography room. The maps were impressive, so impressive that Law forgot his reason for following the woman and stared for a moment.

"Law? What do you want?" A question rang through the room, snapping him out of his trance. Suddenly remembering his purpose, he nodded towards her crudely bandaged hands.

"Who dressed those?" He asked

"Zoro" she responded shortly, trying to stuff her hands into her pockets but wincing as they began to hurt.

"Well he did a shitty job" the doctor said bluntly, crossing the room and taking her hands in his without saying a word.

Nami seemed to know better than to argue with the supernova, sighing in annoyance but complying with his examination.

He unwrapped her bandages and turned her palm over in his. There were blisters and cuts all over her smaller hands, Law was certain they weren't there the night before. He silently began to re-bandage her wounds (properly this time) and gave her a piece of advice as he headed for the door,

"I'd recommend some salve, I'm sure Chopper-ya has some."

As he turned to walk out of the room, Nami stopped him

"You aren't going to ask what happened?" She asked.

"Why should I?" He answered with his own question. He left her in stunned silence as he walked back to the deck.

He didn't know why, but riling the girl up had brought the first true smile to his face in days.


	4. Chapter 4

Both crews were awoken that night to the sound of cannons and gunfire. After an uneventful day the crews could almost forget about the impending threat of their enemies.

They could no longer afford to have that luxury.

The cries of four pirate crews rang out through the dead of night as they locked in battle. The Straw Hat Pirates, Heart Pirates, Arlong Pirates and Donquixote Pirates blended together in combat. Fishmen clashed with Law's men and Doflamingo's pirates went head to head with the Straw Hats. In the dead of the night, surrounded by nothing, no one was around to witness the historic event.

As soon as he reached the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Law began searching for Nami. He spotted her towards the side of the ship, locked in battle with grey fishman. The fishman was huge, towering over the girl. He donned a dark blue gi and twin buns on top of his head, Law could still see the fear in the navigators eyes although she tried her best to hide it.

He didn't have time to dwell on that, instead he pushed down his own conflicting emotions and turned to face one of the pirates that haunted his childhood. Machvise was an officer of Doflamingo's crew and the hulking man was headed straight towards him. Just as he had done so many times before, Law tilted his hat to hide his scowl and turned to face his opponent. The two men said nothing as they faced off

"Room" Law announced with a dark aura surrounding him, he wasn't going to let his crew be harmed by the likes of these pirates. He wasn't a child anymore, now he was a man. A man with devil fruit powers on top of that, and he was going to show them just what he was made of.

Nami hoped she didn't look as terrified as she felt. She hadn't been prepared to face the crew that killed her mother, not so soon anyways. Faces she had known since her childhood flitted past in the midst of battle, Nami wanted to do what she did best and go lock herself inside the ship.

But she wasn't by herself anymore, she had a responsibility to her nakama. She dipped and ducked around the deck to avoid the giant that was trying his very best to strike her down.

Kuroobi was one of Arlong's most feared men, he had never liked Nami and had taken every chance to make her life even more of a living hell than it had already been when she lived with the fishmen.

"I always knew you were a traitorous bitch" the martial artist all but hissed at her. Nami yelped as she dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the fishman's kick.

She clutched her clima tact to her as she tried to find an opening to use the weapon, she couldn't seem to stay in one place long enough to utilize it.

"You realize this is futile, right? Arlong is out for blood, and he won't stop coming after you until he gets it" Kuroobi sneered

"Go to hell!" The woman yelled as she ducked behind a crate. She hurriedly looked around to all her crew members, they were holding their own but there wasn't anyone who would be able to help her. She was on her own.

"Just turn yourself over and Arlong will stop helping that Doflamingo clown" the grey fish bribed.

"Why do you care?!" She yelled as she rolled to the side, wood chips flying past where her face was just moments before.

"Because I want to see you SUFFER!" The pirate roared as he increased his attacks.

"Worm!"

Another crate demolished

"Weakling!"

She dodged his foot

"Vermin!"

A dent appeared in the wall where her head was

" _HUMAN!_ "

He finished, the most disdainful of all. Nami was backed into a corner. The fishman ripped her clima tact away and effortlessly snapped the weapon in half as he advanced.

Nami's heart raced a million miles a minute. Images of Kuroobi slicing up Genzo played in her head as she started to slowly sink down the wall, looking for a way to roll out of his attack zone.

Nothing. Nami had done the one thing she had always been so careful not to do, never back yourself into a corner. In fact just the other night when Zoro was helping her train he had told her the same thing. She had never felt so stupid. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands halfheartedly held out in front of her as she prepared for the impact of whatever death the fishman had planned for her.

"Shambles"

Out of nowhere she heard a voice and when she opened her eyes none other than Trafalgar Law was standing right where Kuroobi had been

 _He'd switched their places_

Nami realized with a start. The Heart Captain unsheathed his sword, back still to Nami as he faced the lumbering fishman who stood across the deck where he had previously been.

Before either pirate could make a move, Nami heard a pained cry come from somewhere to her right.

Immediately the enemies began to retreat, picking up their injured comrades and switching ships, preparing to sail away. Nami looked to where the sound came from, laying in a pool of his own blood with a sword sticking out of his chest was none other than the Straw Hat's resident swordsman.

 _Zoro_


	5. Chapter 5

The Straw Hat crew was somber as they waited outside of the room where Zoro was currently being treated by Chopper. Law and his men had gone back to their ship to treat their own wounded, but the dark doctor promised to return and take a look at the swordsman to see if there was anything he could do with his abilities.

Nami's head was buried in her hands when she heard the door open, the entire crew began talking and asking questions at once before silencing with a wave of Luffy's hand. They waited for their doctor to speak, Chopper looked crestfallen with tears welling up in his eyes as he faced the rest of the pirates.

"I…I might be able to treat him…but we don't have the necessary supplies. At this rate…" he trailed off.

Nami felt Robin's hand rub her back as she tried to hold back tears of immense guilt, if she had just surrendered to Arlong then none of this would be happening.

"We'll dock at the next island. Nami?" Luffy commanded, causing the navigator to break out of her stupor and clear her throat as she looked at her log pose

"It will take two days to reach the nearest island. Is that enough time?" She questioned, glancing at Luffy and Chopper. The reindeer nodded slowly as he assessed the situation

"I think so…" he tentatively said.

At that moment footsteps were heard approaching the crew, behind them was none other than Law. He looked haggard and somber as he walked up, making eye contact with Luffy

"How is your crew?" Robin asked, breaking the silence between the captains

"They will be fine. How is Zoro-ya?" He asked, eyeing Choppers expression.

"We are going to have to stop at the next island to get more supplies. Nami, switch our course." Luffy announced as the redhead nodded and stood, exiting the room as she went to change their direction.

"This seems fishy to me Strawhat-ya. It's likely an ambush" the surgeon pointed out. Luffy tilted his hat darkly as he leaned on the wall behind him

"We aren't going to give up on Zoro" he said with a finality that would make weaker men tremble.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just making sure you are aware" Law nonchalantly responded.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Luffy argued

"Don't be stupid" the Heart pirate scoffed "Tony-ya, show me to the patient and I will see if I can help in any way."

Chopper nodded and led the dark man into the room, leaving behind a disturbed crew.

"Whats the plan, Luffy?" Usopp asked, putting on a brave face for his captain.

"I don't know. We'll wing it" Luffy said as he left the room, heading towards the upper deck where Nami was.

"Yeah, we're Straw Hats. We never have a plan, yohohohoh!" Brook laughed, and with that the rest of the crew broke off with a newfound purpose to their respective stations.

…

"Nami." Luffy said as he walked up behind the navigator. The woman in question glanced behind her as he approached, acknowledging his presence before returning to her task.

"Tora-o thinks it's a trap" Luffy continued, making her frown as she tried not to think of the bleeding man on the deck below her.

"So?" She retaliated

"When we get to the island I want you to stay on the ship with Chopper"

"What!? No way-"

"Nami, I will not let Arlong take you from us again. I don't care if you don't agree with me, if this is an ambush I want you as far away as possible when it happens. I don't want to have to worry about you" Luffy commanded.

"What, you want me to stay because I'm weak? Luffy I can take care of myself!" The riled up navigator argued. Luffy's expression never budged as he headed back for the stairs,

"It's not that I think you are weak. Don't you get it? Arlong is only helping Doflamingo because he wants to get to you, if he is given the chance I'm sure he'd grab you and run. All I'm asking you is to not give him that chance."

He left her in silence as she sighed in defeat. Luffy was right and she knew it. She hated feeling so helpless, she had been trapped by Arlong for most of her life and it killed her inside to know that he still controlled her.

Right then and there she made a decision. The next time she and Arlong came face to face, only one of them would walk away alive.

…..

Law examined the swordsman that was laying on the operating table. The wound was deep and Tony-ya had been right, there wasn't anything either doctor could do for him unless they got the necessary supplies.

"Was anyone else hurt?" He asked

"Just minor scrapes" Chopper responded sullenly.

"What about Nami-ya?" He asked. He had been preoccupied with thoughts of the woman the entire time he had been treating his own crew.

When he had seen her about to be struck down he hadn't even had to think about switching places in order to protect her, even if it meant abandoning his own fight. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask her about her childhood and her relationship with Arlong, he hadn't paid much attention to the other battles around him but he had heard one thing her opponent had said.

The fishman had called her a traitor. What exactly had she been caught up in? She had told him she worked for Arlong, but it seemed like she was trusted quite a bit in the Arlong Pirates. It raised more questions than answers, the main one being what exactly did Arlong want from her?

Part of him worried that the fishman pirate wanted her dead, but an even bigger part of him worried that he wanted her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is kind of a short chapter and I don't know how I feel about it but I think it got the point across. Let me know if everything makes sense because I wrote this when I was dead tired so my thoughts might be a little jumbled.**

The next two days seemed to drag on. They were rather uneventful as both crews busied themselves with trying to get to the next island as quickly as possible. Law had helped Chopper compile a list of everything they would need to treat Zoro. It had been decided that the furry doctor as well as Bepo, the Heart Pirates' navigator, would remain aboard the Thousand Sunny to look after Zoro. Luffy had also announced his decision to order Nami to remain on board for her own safety (something which the navigator wasn't too happy about). But finally the morning of their arrival had come.

"Chopper, take care of Zoro." Luffy ordered as the crews prepared to exit their respective ships. The reindeer nodded bravely and the scowling navigator behind him crossed her arms.

"Alright men, there will be no bloodshed today unless provoked. Understood?" Law announced to his crew as the gave an affirmative. Law was certain something bad was going to happen on this island, but he knew the younger Captain would refuse to abstain from helping his first mate. Understandable, but somewhat stupid.

"Bepo" he said quietly to his navigator "look after Nami-ya." The polar bear nodded in agreement.

He swayed a bit as he hit dry land, he never could get quite used to being on land again after so many days at sea. He glanced back once at the pouting redhead on board the Thousand Sunny and began his trek.

….

While Nami wasn't happy about being left behind, she supposed she could have worse company. She rather enjoyed talking to the polar bear that was better knows as Bepo, they shared a common interest in navigation and the two could talk for hours (not to mention he was really comfy to sleep on).

"I hope it doesn't take them long to find the supplies" she complained, partly out of boredom but mostly out of concern.

"Me too" Bepo agreed "I just how Law doesn't run into Doflamingo…"

"Whats his deal with him anyways?" Nami asked, she had honestly been curious about it for some time now but she knew better than to ask the man himself.

"He used to work for him" Bepo responded. Nami would have been lying if she said she wasn't startled, Law had been a part of Doflamingo's crew? It sounded eerily close to her own tale from the sound of it, had that been why he had been keeping a closer eye on her as of late? He though she didn't notice, but Nami was nothing if not observant. She observed the clouds and weather patterns, she could read a person from across the room and tell how much money they had by the way they carried themselves, and she knew for a fact he had been watching her.

"What do you mean he used to work for him? Why?" Nami pressed, increasingly interested in the supernova's past.

"I-I probably shouldn't say anything else…he doesn't like to discuss it….I'm sorry" the polar bear apologized. Nami gave him a small smile and a pat on the paw

"it's alright, Bepo." She comforted him. The poor bear was always apologizing for one thing or another, he really didn't seem the type to be a pirate once you got to know him.

"It's such a pretty day out" she said, trying to distract the sullen bear.

"I suppose…I get hot pretty easily though…sorry" the bear responded

"Yeah, I suppose you would with a fur coat and that jumpsuit. Speaking of your crew, is Law blind or something? Seriously I thought pirates were supposed to avoid catching the marines attention. Thats got to be pretty hard when you sail around in a giant yellow submarine all the time" she jabbed at the older pirate Captain. That earned her a small laugh from Bepo as he contemplated,

"Well your Captain isn't much better…either that or your log pose is broken, because it seems like your crew has a habit of finding trouble wherever you go" the bear said. Nami couldn't help the genuine peals of laughter that escaped her mouth, she didn't think she had ever heard Bepo make fun of anyone before and it was kind of refreshing.

Unfortunately the light hearted laughter stopped as the pair heard heavy footsteps outside of the kitchen where they sat.

"Is that Chopper?" Bepo whispered, slightly spooked.

"Chopper isn't that heavy…" Nami whispered back, body on high alert.

She and Bepo backed against the wall as the footsteps grew closer on the wood planked deck, Nami was pushed behind the bear as he blocked her from view.

"What are you doing?" She whispered,

"Protecting you. Captain's orders" he responded

"I told Luffy I didn't need protection!" She said, still quietly as she gave a small huff.

"Not your Captain" the bear said. Nami didn't have time to question what he meant by that when the door slammed open.

It was a whirlwind of kicks and blades, but Bepo didn't stand a chance against his opponent. Nami grabbed ahold of the mop that was next to her, intending to use it as a staff since her clima tact had broken in her fight earlier that week, however once she saw who had knocked the bear off of his feet all the blood drained from her face.

A set of razor sharp teeth greeted her in a chillingly evil grin.

"Hello again"

…

They hadn't been on the island even half an hour when they were attacked, just as Law had predicted. They had gathered the supplies they needed quickly and had been just about to return to the boat when a blade sliced the air

"Shambles!"

"Goshikito!"

"Gomu Gomu no-!"

Devil fruit powers flew through the air as the citizens of the small town screamed and ran for cover.

Sanji and Usopp faced off against a few members of Doflamingo's crew, Robin and Franky fought side by side against some fishmen while Luffy slung himself around, currently aiding Brook with the defeat of some of their enemies.

As for Law's crew, they were fighting hard Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart were lost in the fray that had taken over the small village's marketplace.

In the midst of the battle was Doflamingo, the man that had haunted Law's nightmares since he was a boy.

Law wondered where the rest of the evil man's crew was, the amount that was fighting today was significantly less than had attacked them on the ship two days ago.

 _Maybe we hurt them just as badly as they hurt us_

Law thought with contempt.

"ah, Law! Long time no see!" A voice sounded from behind him.

"Doflamingo" Law growled as he faced off with the man he hated most in the world.

"Oh don't worry, Law" Doflamingo dismissed with a wave of his hand "today is not the day you die."

Law pulled his sword from the sheath, preparing to attack as the grinning man advanced towards him.

"Sir! It's done!" an out of breath pirate panted as he ran up towards the leader of the Donquixote pirates.

If it was possible for Doflamingo to grin even bigger he would have, his face twisted into an evil gleeful expression.

"Well boys thats our cue" he announced, and as quickly as they had come they began to retreat.

"Hey, where do you think you're going! Get back here and fight!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to sling himself at the man. Doflamingo dodged his rubber fist with ease as he smirked back at them.

"If I were you I wouldn't be too concerned with fighting me right now. After all, you have your crew to worry about"

Luffy looked around in confusion as a sinking feeling took hold of Law.

"What do you mean? They are right here!" Luffy argued. The smirk only grew bigger on Doflamingo's face.

"Not all of them."

Luffy's face paled as he realized what the man was talking about. Without a word the rubber man had taken off in the direction of their docked ships, Law beckoned for the two small crews to follow as they hurried back to their vessels.

"Do you think Bepo is alright?" Penguin asked as he ran alongside his Captain.

"Lets hope so" he replied gruffly, not wanting to think about what had befallen their comrades.

By the time they got to the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was on his knees on the ground in front of a beaten up Chopper who was sobbing into his paws. Law skidded to a stop beside his ally.

"They're gone…I'm sorry I couldn't protect them!" Chopper cried as Law's heart all but stopped

"Who is gone?" he demanded, perhaps a bit harsher than he had intended.

"Nami and Bepo."


	7. Chapter 7

When Nami woke up she felt her limbs ache with soreness. There was cold ground underneath her head and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She pushed herself up into a sitting position in her rather large cell and surveyed her surroundings. She was surrounded by bars on three sides of her and a stone wall faced her back. On her left, in another cage similar to hers, was Bepo who was awake and nervously wringing his paws. The polar bear noticed her movement and his face twisted into one of regret

"Nami, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" He apologized sadly. The orange haired navigator felt her heart twist at his words

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault we are here. Has anything happened while I was out?" She asked, crawling closer to the bars that separated them. Both navigators had been put into a simple rough shirt and pants set and Bepo's paws had been handcuffed together so he wouldn't be able to use them as weapons.

"No. I only woke up a little while ago. Sorry."

Nami sighed as her hands searched through her long locks to look for one of the bobby pins she had, hoping she could pick the lock.

None. She should have known that Arlong would have caught on to all of her old tricks by now. She didn't have any more time to think because the heavy wooden door outside of the cages swung open and her heart dropped to her feet as the man who had taken everything from her walked around the corner.

She refused to let him see her fear as she stood to meet him by the door of her cage. She sent a glare that would have made even Zoro shiver towards the fishman, but he just grinned.

"Ah, my precious navigator returns to me" he said. Nami didn't answer, her glare never leaving him.

"Tsk tsk" Arlong scolded "so hostile. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you want with me" Nami demanded, her fiery personality seemed to amuse her old boss as he turned to a wall full of weapons and other instruments of torture. He selected a rather rough looking whip and walked to the entrance of her cage.

"You ruined my life. Now I'm going to ruin yours."

* * *

"Come on, doesn't _anyone_ know anything about navigation?" Sanji asked the group that had gathered on the deck of The Sunny.

"It wouldn't matter even if we did. We don't know where they have even taken them." Law responded evenly.

"What, so you are just gonna give up on them?" Sanji argued with the supernova.

"Don't put words in my mouth" Law growled "I want my navigator back just as much as you want yours. But where do you suggest we begin looking?"

The cook was silent. Everyone was as they thought as hard as they could.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled, the long nosed sniper running in the room and waving a slip of paper in his hand.

"Whats that?" Robin asked, Shachi peering over her shoulder as he tried to get a better look.

"This was in the kitchen, it looks like coordinates!" He said, thrusting the paper into her hands.

"Do you think you can get us there?" Luffy asked, dead serious as his hat shaded his eyes. Law looked at the paper, it was indeed a set of coordinates. But there was one problem

"We don't have any navigation tools. Our navigators took them with them when they were taken" he pointed out, watching both crews become crestfallen.

"Maybe they sell something that could help at the next island?" Penguin suggested.

"How long does it take to get there?" Luffy asked

"I don't know but it can't be more than a day or two" Franky cut in. With that the bustle of life on the ship resumed as the crew prepared to set sail.

Law ignored it, he was already deep in his own thoughts as he considered just how far he would go to get their crew members back.

Anything. He would do anything.

* * *

Nami screamed as the whip tore into her back again. She was almost positive her arm was broken and her body was littered with bruises from the small fight she had managed to put up. The fishman was relentless, ignoring Bepo's cries to leave her be.

Her eyes were blurry with tears as she gasped for air through her sobs, she could only pray that it would stop soon. The whip was stained with her blood as the angry fishman took out his anger on her.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" The polar bear yelled from his cell nearby.

"Would you shut up! Doflamingo says to leave you alive but I'm seriously starting to reconsider!" Arlong shouted at him.

"You…you won't do it" Nami challenged "you have…as much…spine…as a jellyfish…" she smirked.

She knew it wasn't smart but she couldn't resist getting at least one jab in to save what little pride she had left.

A flash of searing pain hit her again as she cried out at the whip lash.

"He said to keep the bear alive. You are mine" he snarled, kicking her side one last time as he exited her cell and threw the whip into one of the corners.

"Sleep tight."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING HERE FOR BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE AND THREATS OF RAPE**

Law thought that the two days they had spent trying to got Zoro his medicine had been the longest days of his life, but he was wrong. What should have been a day trip turned into two days due to their lack of navigation experience, and he had done nothing but pace back and forth in his quarters on his submarine during that time.

He worried for Bepo, but he was almost certain Doflamingo would keep him alive. Nami, he wasn't too sure about. He only hoped by the time they reached them that she wasn't too far gone. Watching the fishmen fight a few days ago had been an eye opener for him, he no longer had any reservations about their strength. If they wanted to hurt her then she would be in serious trouble.

Doflamingo. His chest burned with hatred even thinking about that bastard. He had taken everything from him, first his adoptive father, then his navigator and thirdly the one woman who made him confused about what he wanted.

Ever since Nami had come into his life he had found himself paying more and more attention to her, watching her as she did menial tasks or smiling as he watched her exert her dominance over the rest of her crew. Luffy may be in charge, but Nami was the winds that guided him.

The good news was that Zoro had regained consciousness, and while he was still in no state to be moving around he could at least speak to them. When he had learned of what had befallen Nami he was furious, the two doctors had to sedate him to calm him down enough not to tear his stitches. Law had noticed the foreign stab of jealousy he had felt at this, the swordsman and the orange haired spitfire seemed to have a close relationship. It made him wonder just how close.

He had managed to avoid thinking about that particular subject as he and a few select members of his crew spread out around the island to try to find anything that would help them get to the coordinates on the paper. They had split into three groups, Law was with two of his engineers named Peter and Nathan. Shachi led another small group and Penguin led a third one. Law trusted each one of his crew members with his life, he had to in his line of work.

Law and his group entered a shop with some maps in the window, the bell above the door jingled as the three imposing figures entered the establishment. He witnessed the owner of the shop go paste white as he took them in. Even if he hadn't the faintest idea who Law was, he would still be threatening with death tattooed across his fingers.

"Y-you…your p-pirates aren't you…I recognize your poster…p-please just take my money and go but please don't hurt my family!" He trembled.

Law rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter as the man finished his dramatic reaction.

"I don't want your money"

"Y-you don't?" The shopkeep asked in disbelief

"You sell navigation supplies here?" He asked, it was more of a statement than a question but the old man still nodded anyways.

"Y-yes…"

With that, Law slapped down the paper with the coordinates on the counter. He had made sure each of the groups had copied it down, but he had kept the original.

"We need to get here. Tell us how."

* * *

Nami felt like it had been weeks since they had been taken but she knew it couldn't have been that long. True to his word, Arlong hadn't laid a finger on Bepo. The same couldn't be said for her.

Each day Arlong would enter the room and pick a torture device from the wall. After her day with the whip, Arlong had opted to waterboard her instead. Nami had never been so afraid of the ocean as she had been that day, the feeling of drowning as water was poured over her nose and mouth overwhelmed her.

The door to the room opened as one of Arlong's lackeys entered with two trays of food for the prisoners. Nami glared as he slit it through a slot in the door, but as soon as he disappeared from sight the woman lunged at it and shoved as much in her mouth as she could eat.

It wasn't much, just a stale roll and some watery potatoes, but Nami had never tasted anything so good in her life. What she wouldn't give to taste some of Sanji's cooking right now…

She and Bepo often scooted as close to each other as they could, Nami huddling next to the bars to gain some warmth from his fur. They didn't say much to each other, they didn't know what to say. The bear had witnessed Nami being tortured, crying and screaming and admitting to Arlong that she was a traitorous bitch over and over again.

As they sat in silence as they chewed their meal for the day, Bepo let out a little laugh much to Nami's surprise. She looked at him curiously, finding a reminiscent light in his eyes.

"The Captain hates bread. He'd rather starve than eat this" he giggled. Nami couldn't help but laugh a little too, she couldn't imagine the intimidating man as a picky eater. As she thought of the Captain of the Heart Pirates she remembered something she had wanted to ask Bepo,

"What did you mean? The other day…right before we were captured you said you were protecting me under Captain's orders…" she asked, huddling against the small amount of warmth Bepo gave off through the bars.

"Law asked me to protect you. I don't know why." Bepo said with a shrug. Nami sat in silent thought for a moment as she took it in. The dark doctor…asking his own crew to protect _her_.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't very good at it." Bepo apologized, looking down in shame.

"You tried your best. Besides, you've seen what Arlong can do. If he wanted to take me, there is no way you or I could have stopped him." She comforted. The bear gave her a halfhearted smile, acknowledging her efforts to make him feel better.

They couldn't revel in their newfound friendship any longer, the door opened and Arlong's shadow hit the wall. This time it was different, someone entered behind him. His cape of pink feathers was massive and took up almost the entire doorway as he ducked in with a cruel smile.

Doflamingo.

She could feel Bepo tense beside her as he entered. Arlong went to the wall as usual and picked up a tiny knife used to open crates and boxes in the shipyard. Nami's stomach dropped to her feet as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"So this is her? She doesn't look like much." Doflamingo spoke.

"She was the best cartographer I'd ever had. Until the little bitch betrayed me." Arlong explained with a sneer

"Betrayed you!? You killed my mother and held my entire village captive! You are a monster!" Nami yelled, refusing to take that from him.

"Ha, she's got fire. I can see why you enjoy breaking her so much" Doflamingo laughed as he leaned back, preparing to enjoy the show.

Arlong snarled in her direction and advanced, opening the cell door and swiftly pinning the girl down and grasping her forearm in his hand.

"Traitors should be marked as such, don't you agree?" He cackled as he took the small knife and pressed it into her wrist. Nami bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as the fishman took his time carving into her arm.

It seemed to go on forever and Nami couldn't help but let a few tears escape past her desperate breaths and small cries of pain. As a final touch, Arlong grasped her forearm, nails digging into her fresh wounds and making her scream for the first time that session.

Doflamingo seemed to find that amusing, laughing as he took in the girls pain.

"You sure she was just your cartographer?" He poked "if she were on my crew I'd sure as hell use her for more than that."

"Vermin like her? Ha." Arlong spat, a big glob of spit landing in Nami's face.

"Well I've got some men who would love a piece of her if you ever run out of ideas" Doflamingo said lowly, sneering at the woman as she glared at him.

Arlong only grunted as he exited and locked her cell once more.

"Alright. Now that the fun is over, I think it's time we take our other friend to see his Captain, shall we?" Doflamingo says, moving towards Bepo's cage. Bepo growled as he grew closer, causing the joker to click his tongue as he unlocked his cell.

As the cell door swung open, Bepo charged. Nami was filled with hope that her comrade would somehow get them out of their situation, but it died when a dart embedded itself in his fur out of nowhere. Arlong stood in the shadows where he had placed his torture weapon, holding a blow gun and frowning.

"Finally. He was getting annoying" The fishman said as he passed Doflamingo and hiked the furry navigator over his shoulder and exiting the room.

"BEPO!" Nami screamed as her friend was carried away "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted at Doflamingo.

"Such fire. Don't worry puppet, you won't be lonely for long" he said cryptically as he followed Arlong and locked the door once more.

Nami was left alone in the dark, panic rising in her chest and unbidden tears leaking out of her eyes as she clutched her arm to her chest. She moved it so she could get a good look at Arlong's handiwork, the blood smeared on her arm made it harder to read but it was unmistakable. Carved into her arm was one word:

Traitor.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: trigger warning basically from this point on through the rest of the story for torture, sexual themes and graphic language.**

It wasn't what they had been expecting. According to the equipment they had they were in the right place, but the only thing in the location of the coordinates was a small wooden shack. Everything screamed out that it was a trap, but neither Captain was willing to risk losing their navigators once more.

It was decided that Law would go to the shack, they needed one Captain to stay behind in case anything went wrong and Law was the more diplomatic one of the two. The man was silent as his feet hit the sand and he headed towards the shack that held the fate of their loved ones. He was sure they were expecting them, he just wasn't sure of what they wanted.

The wooden door creaked noisily as Law pushed it open, candles had been lit around the room and at the front sat none other than Doflamingo. Law was practically vibrating with rage as he faced off with the man who had become his enemy so many years ago.

"Doflamingo."

The feathered man chuckled, seeming pleased as he took in the two pirates that had just entered.

"Law! I'm so happy you were able to find your way here!" He said pleasantly, as if the two had merely dropped by for a housewarming party.

"Cut the bullshit. Wheres Bepo and Nami-ya and what are we going to have to do to get them back" Law demanded, his patience running thin.

"Well there isn't much I can do about the girl right now, she's not mine to give away. But as for your furry little friend, I have him here. Don't worry, he hasn't been harmed. And he won't be. As long as you do what I say" Doflamingo threatened.

Law's brain raced as he evaluated the situation. Nami wasn't in a position where they would help her, Bepo was safe as long as he complied with the evil man in front of him.

"What do you want."

"Simple. You. You come with me and I'll let your pet go." Doflamingo bargained. Law growled as he prepared to set up his room using his powers, but before he could do anything of the sort two figures emerged from the shadows.

One he recognized as Arlong, who was currently holding a knife to the throat of none other than his navigator. Bepo.

"You only have one chance. You can use your powers and the bear dies and your crew is attacked. Or you can come with me and I'll let him return to your crew who I know is sitting in the submarine right outside of this ship." Doflamingo said. Law's eyes darted back and forth, his stomach seizing with dread. He had said he would do anything for his crew and he wasn't lying, but there was one more thing he wanted to bargain for.

"Let Nami-ya go to and I'll go with you" Law demanded, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice but he hoped the two dangerous pirates before him would go along with his request.

"As I said, she isn't mind to give away. But I can take you to her if you come with me." Doflamingo grinned, Arlong flashing a menacing and toothy smile of his own.

"Help Nami, Captain!" They are going to kill her!" Bepo suddenly spoke up from where he was being held captive.

Arlong immediately bashed the bear's head backwards, giving him enough of a shock to keep him quiet as he growled at him.

Nami. He had no other choice. He was certain that he would be able to take both men down easily with the other two crews as his backup, but they would kill Bepo and take with them the knowledge of Nami's location. If he fought them they would lose both navigators.

"Fine. I'll go." Law bit out, Doflamingo laughing with a demented delight as he slapped a sea stone cuff onto the dark doctor, rendering him motionless with a turn of the key.

"Never let it be said I'm not a man of my word" Doflamingo said pleasantly, motioning towards the fishman. With that, Arlong released Bepo. The bear was still tied up and blindfolded but he was certain that he would be found by one of the crew members.

With that, he was blindfolded and taken out a back hatch in the shack's floor. Although he couldn't see, he walked for a good ten minutes before his feet hit what he was certain was the wooden planks of a boat.

And with that he was off.

* * *

When the door opened again Nami was sure it was her tormentors returning for another session. Instead she was surprised to see none other than Trafalgar Law enter the room, escorted by Doflamingo and Arlong. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he had cuffs around his arms and he had been blindfolded. His signature hat was gone and he had been dressed in similar garb to what Nami and Bepo had been put in upon their arrival. The feathered man shackled the doctors ankles together in what looked like sea stone, before releasing the ones on his wrists and throwing him in a cage on the opposite side of Nami than Bepo was. The bars on this cage were different, Nami had suspected them to be sea stone as well but now she was almost certain as the young man stumbled across it's threshold.

"See you in a bit" Doflamingo said as he locked the latches on the cage and locked the door behind them as they left the room.

"Law?" Nami said, not even waiting for the ringing of the door slam to stop before she spoke. Her voice was hoarse but his head still perked up when he heard her.

"Nami-ya?"

"Come here, I'll untie your blindfold" she offered, watching him haphazardly scoot across the floor until she could reach her thin wrists through the bars and untie the rough material that was covering her eyes. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim room, before taking a good look at her.

Nami hadn't seen what she looked like since she had arrived, but as she took in the way the surgeon's eyes widened as he took her injuries in, she knew it wasn't good.

"What did they do to you?" He asked quietly, she avoided his gaze as she changed the subject.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle it. Wheres Bepo?" She asked, genuinely curious as to the whereabouts of her former cellmate.

"He will be fine. We made a trade. No doubt your Captain and my crew will have discovered I am gone by now, Bepo has to have some idea of where this place is." Law explained

"He was blindfolded, we both were, I have no idea where we are." Nami argued, as much as she wanted to cling onto hope of their rescue she just didn't have much left.

"True. But Bepo is a bear, he has his other senses to rely on. He is also a talented navigator, if anyone can find us it would be him" he said. Nami gave a small smile at the faith Law showed in his navigator. Sometimes she forgot just how human that supernova really was.

She was about to ask him if the bear had been hurt the last he saw him when the door opened again. This time only Arlong appeared. Nami's stomach sank, she wished she hadn't eaten earlier as she had a feeling it wouldn't stay down for long.

"Ah, my precious subordinate" Arlong greeted "have you been helping our new friend feel at home?"

Nami just glared and shrank back into the corner of her cell, she could feel Law tense up as he grew more alert at the fishman's presence. She knew that even he couldn't save her from this, but she prayed to every God she knew that he wouldn't have to see it.

"What should we play with today? Hm?" Arlong teased, wandering the wall of weapons. Finally he settled on the hose attached to the wall. Her blood froze.

"Why don't we try this one again? You seemed to like it oh so much last time and you look like you could use a drink."

She watched as he dragged the hose through the bars of the cage, in his other hand he held some rope and some cloth.

It wasn't much of a fight, malnutrition and lack of sleep worked against her when she tried to get away from the large fishman. It ended up with Arlong taking her feet (which were already shackled to the wall) and strapping her at an angle so that her feet were elevated above her head. Next he took the rope and tied the cloth around her mouth and nose. As he reached for the knob he spoke.

"You've got a pretty nasty reputation, don't you doctor?" He said to Law.

Law glared at him, not saying a word. Arlong continued as if nothing was wrong.

"You ever heard of water boarding? Simulates drowning. If you're one of the lucky ones, it isn't a simulation at all."

* * *

He found it hard to watch. Every time Arlong would turn the hose on and let the water run over Nami's nose and mouth, soaking the fabric and making the woman feel as though she had no air, she choked and coughed and screamed. He was used to hearing people scream, he wasn't a nice man after all, but there was something different when it was her.

Coughing and desperate gasping for breath. A choked sounding plead from the young woman to stop. After four or five rounds he turned the hose off.

"Are you done for today, bitch?" He asked her, stroking her fabric covered face as he removed the cloth.

Nami nodded as best she could in between coughs and violent hacks.

"Then tell me what you are" he said lowly. Nami glared at him, soaked to the bone as as released her wrists and her body returned to normal elevation.

BAM

Arlong's shoe went into her side causing her to cough more

"TELL ME!" He roared as he kicked her a few more times

"A traitor! I'm a traitorous bitch! Please no more!" She said, still gasping for air. With each cough Law felt like he was being stabbed in the heart.

"Good girl. Don't worry, I'll be back later. I think my partner has some plans for your little friend too" he chuckled as he locked her cell once more and left.

For a while there was nothing but coughs and violent wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. Law knew then that Bepo was right. If they kept it up at this rate, Nami would be dead very soon. He had noticed the wounds on her back, wrist and sides as she had been tortured and he was worried about infection.

"Nami, come here." He said quietly when her hacking had ceased. The soaked woman gave him a dull look, but obeyed as she dragged herself to the set of bars they shared.

Law tore the bottom of the rough clothing that was serving as his prisoner garb and grasped her small wrist in his hand. He felt another stab of pain as he looked at what had been brutally carved into her forearm, the word 'traitor' stood out against her skin. It would scar without a doubt. He tried not to let her see the look on his face as he wrapped up her forearm the best he could without any medical supplies. Then he tapped her shoulder and she turned around, he lifted the back of her shirt and tried not to gasp at the many red ribbons that had been whipped into her back. He took his entire shirt off and ripped it into bandages to apply to her back. He knew they wouldn't last her long but maybe they would last just long enough for them to survive.

"Thanks" she said quietly as he finished tying the last knot. He grunted in acknowledgement as she turned to face him. She coughed a few more times and leaned against the bars.

The heavy door opened again, Law tensed. He wasn't sure which of their enemies he dreaded more at the moment, but at least if it was Doflamingo then Nami-ya would get a break.

Instead it was one of their lackeys, carrying two trays of food.

"Dinner time" they said as the tray was slid through a slot under each of their doors.

Law scrunched up his nose as he looked at what they had to eat.

"I hate bread" he said absentmindedly.

He didn't know why that made Nami laugh but he was glad it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Law awoke the next morning with a start as the door banged open. He had been laying as close to the bars as he could, face to face with Nami to gather as much warmth as he could. When he rubbed his eyes and looked at the figure entering he saw a mass of pink feathers.

It looks like it was his turn now.

"Good morning, Law. I hope you slept well" Doflamingo said as he shut the door behind him. Law didn't dignify him with a response.

"I had a hard time figuring out what to do with you. I'm not like Arlong, I don't want vengeance. I had originally planned on just killing you and getting you out of the way, but I've never been one to pass up an opportunity to rip someones soul in half so I thought why not do that instead" he continued as if Law wasn't glaring holes into his head.

Doflamingo stood in between Nami and his cell, looking both of them over before turning to the orange haired navigator.

"Good morning puppet, feeling better?" He grinned

"Go to hell you bastard" Nami spat, causing Doflamingo to laugh as if she had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"She certainly is a fireball isn't she! You can't tell me you haven't been dying to get a piece of that, Law!" He cackled

Law was silent once more, although he could feel a twisting in his gut. He didn't want Nami to be a part of this, if Doflamingo decided to hold her against him he would never forgive himself. He didn't even want the dangerous man's eyes on the woman.

"Too bad she'll be dead soon. Maybe I can convince Arlong to give you one last night with her, eh? As long as I get to watch of course" he flicked his tongue at Nami and laughed again.

"Leave her out of this, Joker." Law spoke, his voice gravelly and threatening. This just seemed to make Doflamingo happier.

"My oh my, how you've grown. Corazon would be proud, with your sense of honor. Too bad it won't last."

Law's stomach tightened further as he recalled his father figure. Everything he did was for Cora, and it hurt him to think about. He realized then that he and Nami were in quite the similar situation. They were both being held captive by the man who killed those most important to them, with that knowledge he silently swore to himself that he wouldn't break. For Cora, and for Nami.

Doflamingo must have noticed Law's glance in the redhead's direction, because he smirked as he sauntered over to Law's cage.

"Anyways, after long thought I've discovered the perfect way to break you. I'll use her."

* * *

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more." Bepo apologized to both crews who had gathered on board the Sunny. Zoro had even hobbled out of the infirmary to take part in the meeting.

"That's alright, Bepo. You've been a great help." Robin said, gently stroking the traumatized bear's fur.

"Captain should have just let them kill me…" he said

"If they had killed you, we would lose our only chance at finding Nami. The Captain is strong, he will be fine" Penguin commented.

Both crews nodded in agreement as Bepo gave a small smile.

"I-I guess so" the bear said.

"Now tell us again, what did you smell as they were transporting you?" Jean Bart asked.

"Well…I was unconscious on the way there…but on the way back I was just drugged. I smelled a lot of wood so we were in a sort of forest area. It took us maybe ten minutes to walk from the place they were keeping us to the boat, and then about an hour to get to where we are now."

Luffy nodded, his face grim and serious.

"Bepo, can you look through Nami's cartography stuff and see if there are any maps that already exist for this area?" Robin asked

"Yes. I'll do my best!" The bear replied

"And Bepo?"

"Yes?"

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Not very much…"

* * *

Law wished Doflamingo would just kill him already. He'd watched the man whip Nami for the past ten minutes without making a sound, but it was taking every fiber of his being not to beg the man to stop and leave her alone.

The blonde man seemed to get an idea, a smirk taking over his face as he hauled Nami over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she cried. He walked outside of her cell and unlocked Law's, entering.

Law was on edge, unsure of what he was going to do. Nami obviously needed medical help and her body wasn't going to be able to take much more.

With a THUMP, Doflamingo threw Nami's body on the floor. Then he turned to look at Law and offered the handle of the whip to him.

"Whip her" he commanded.

Law's blood turned to ice. There was no way he would do that.

"No." He refused. Doflamingo frowned and stepped closer to Law, whispering in his ear so only he could hear

"Whip. Her. Or if you'd rather not, maybe I'll let some of my crew have some fun with her. I guarantee they won't be anywhere near as clinical." He threatened. Law's heart seized, either way would hurt her.

He could whip her and save her from the terrible fate that awaited her at the hands of Doflamingo's crew, but live with the fact that he had hurt her. Or he could refuse and take comfort in the fact that he hadn't raised a hand towards her, but he also condemned her to a fate worse than death.

BAM

Law hit the wall as Doflamingo lost his patience and began to savagely kick the man, giving him time to stand before reiterating.

"Make. Your. Choice."

Law closed his eyes in defeat and nodded in the direction of the whip. He would hate himself for this.

"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly as he raised the whip.

CRACK

A scream and sob engulfed the air and Law felt like he was being torn in half.

"Again" Doflamingo commanded.

"I'll take her lashes. She has nothing to do with this!" Law exclaimed, his rage barely concealing the fact that he was pleading with his worst enemy.

"I said again"

CRACK

another sob, her back was so bloody he was sure it had almost been whipped raw by now.

"Once more. Make it really hard this time" Doflamingo demanded.

Law looked around, he thought maybe if he turned the whip on Doflamingo he could somehow get them out of there. But he had his devil fruit powers, even if he defeated him he wouldn't be able to get out of his chains.

With finality he closed his eyes and brought the whip down once more.

CRACK

Another scream and then nothing. The whip was taken from his hand and Doflamingo chuckled.

"Good boy."

Something was thrown onto the floor with a clatter as the cell door shut, Law and Nami still together inside of it.

"Patch her up, will you? It's no fun if our toy breaks as soon as we get her." Doflamingo teases as he leaves the room.

A first aid kit.

It wasn't near anything Nami needed, but perhaps he could make sure she stayed alive until he could get it for her.

"Nami, I need you to stay awake" he commanded.

The redhead groaned and he picked up the medical kit and opened it. Some disinfectant and a roll of bandages. He could work with that.

"I'm sorry, Nami-ya" he apologized.

"It's alright. Do what you have to do" she said. It didn't make him feel any less like dirt though.

"This is going to sting, but I need you to stay awake okay? You lost a lot of blood" he requested, going into doctor mode. He pulled out the disinfected and began the tedious task of cleaning the wounds on her back.

There were maybe ten whip marks on top of the ones she had received a few days earlier, she tensed up and he could see some tears leaking through her eyelashes as he cleaned it. She didn't cry though, she was tougher than a lot of people gave her credit for.

"Tell me a story" she said quietly, it was so quiet that Law almost paused what he was doing to take it in.

"A story? I…I don't have many happy stories" he said, a little flustered at her question.

"Just one…it will help take my mind of the pain" she said convincingly.

He couldn't say no to that. With a deep sigh he racked his brains before selecting one of his only good memories in life.

"Once there was a young boy who lived with his family in a town called Flevance. He and his entire town had a sickness called Amber Lead disease. The boy only had thirty-eight months to live. The world government had told the town they would be evacuated, but instead they killed everyone. Everyone except the boy, who escaped."

"I thought you said this was a happy story!" Nami protested

"It is. I promise." Law said before continuing on.

"He decided to join a pirate crew, led by a man known for being cruel and heartless. The boy wanted to destroy. He then met a kind marine, posing as a pirate-"

"What was his name?" Nami asked

Law couldn't help but smile at the childlike nature she had taken on while listening to his story.

"Corazon. He became like a father to the young boy. He found a cure for the boy's illness, and the boy grew strong. They were like family and there was no one the young boy loved more. The marine was a very clumsy man and loved to smoke, but he took care of the boy like his own son."

"What happened then?" Nami requested

"Well…thats when the story gets not so happy." Law explained, believing their conversation to be over as he started to bandage her wounds.

"Tell me anyways" she told him.

He took a deep breath, not sure why he felt the urge to comply to her wishes. He supposed if anyone would understand, it would be her.

"Corazon had a devil fruit ability that could cancel all sound. He used it to maintain his cover, and he used it to share secrets with the boy he treated as his son. The pirate captain ended up shooting him as the boy hid, his cries masked by Corazon's devil fruit ability. He clung to life long enough for the boy to escape before dying and breaking the sound barrier."

It was quiet for a moment as he tended to the bleeding stripes down her back.

"What did the boy do then?" She asked quietly

"He defected from the crew, formed his own, and swore vengeance" Law finished. Eyes a little glassy from the remembrance. The woman sighed next to him as he finished tying the bandage off.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" she said before drifting off to sleep.

Law was so stunned he barely had time to realize he had wanted her to stay awake until she was stable. Instead he stared at the girl, covered in dirt and laying on her stomach on the floor.

She really was something.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You guys are the ones to thank for the quick updates! Your comments and reviews really keep me motivated and inspired! Keep them coming! Don't worry though, the light at the end of the tunnel is near for our two favorite pirates. That doesn't mean that is the end though, things are just getting started**

Law had been sitting there watching Nami search every inch of his cell floor trying to find something to pick the lock with. She yelled out with her frustration as she started shaking the bars, throwing herself backwards as she went through what seemed like a mini temper tantrum.

"No luck?" Law said dryly, earning him a glare from the woman across the cell.

"We have to get out of here." Nami said, now trying to reach as far as she could outside of the bars in a hopeless attempt to reach the wall of weapons across the room.

"Thats not going to work" Law told her.

The glare she sent his way would have made a weaker man break.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" She huffed, turning and sitting across from him. She ran a hand through her dirty hair with frustration, letting out what he could only describe as a growl as she kicked the dust on the ground.

"Be patient. They are too confident, they are bound to slip up sooner or later" Law said, sure that one of these days their captors would get too cocky and leave them a way out.

He was sure he had never received this many glares from the young navigator as he had been in the past ten minutes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't exactly have _time_ for sooner or later" she said.

He sighed, she was right. While he could hold out for a long time, she was already nearing the end of her rope. Her coughing had progressively gotten worse and he was certain her wounds would become infected any day now.

"I would do just about anything for a blanket right now…" she mused as she visibly shook. It had been getting colder as of late, their scraps of clothing they had been provided with doing nothing to shelter them from the cold.

"Come here" Law said, beckoning her closer with his arm.

To his surprise she didn't argue as she normally would, instead she eagerly folded herself underneath his arm and curled up next to him.

If anyone saw him right now his reputation would be shot, but instead he just gave himself a bitter smile. He rested his head on hers, her vibrant orange hair now becoming a muted color from all the dirt that had been accumulating in it.

He absentmindedly ran his finger over her tattoo on her arm, tracing the swirling design over and over again. She seemed to notice as she pulled back a little and took note of his own tattoos.

"Those are for your father right? I mean the marine you were telling me about." She asked. Law quietly looked at her, not wishing to discuss Corazon any further. She didn't seem to take any note of it as she looked at her own tattoo.

"This is for Bellmere. My adopted mother. She was a marine too." She explained.

Law's head perked up.

"She was a marine?" He asked as she nodded.

"She found my older sister wandering around with me after our hometown was destroyed. I don't remember it at all, I was just a baby. Bellmere was wounded but she took us in and cared for us as her own. She grew mikan trees and sold them to keep us alive." She explained, pointing to the circular shape representing the mikan she was talking about on her tattoo.

"What about the other part of the tattoo?" Law found himself asking, finding the conversation to help the time pass.

"Thats from Genzo. He was like a father to us. When I was a baby I would cry every time I saw his face, so he started wearing a pinwheel on his hat so I would laugh whenever I saw him. He loved my smile." She said, giving a smile of her own as she remembered her childhood fondly.

"Arlong killed them?" He clarified, remembering from her story she had told him the week before. It seemed like a lifetime.

"Genzo is still alive. So is my sister. He came to our village when I was young and forced every villager to pay a tax on each person who lived there. Genzo tried to hide us in the forest so we would survive but Bellmere refused to deny that we were hers. She really saw us as her daughters. She had enough money to pay for Nojiko and I, but not enough for herself. Arlong shot her right in front of me." Nami said quietly, still tracing her arm.

He knew a bit about how that felt and he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl still curled up to his side.

Law expected the story to end there, but instead she kept going.

"I used to draw maps all the time, I'd always had a talent for it and Bellmere used to tell me I was going to map the whole world someday"

She smiled, not seeming to look at anything in particular as she continued on

"When Arlong discovered my maps, he took me to his base and forced me to draw maps for him. Whenever I would try to draw phony maps he would punish me, and the village. He told me if I could raise enough money for him that I could free my town. I was stupid to believe him.

The villagers were cruel to me, they tried to get me to hate them so I would give up and run away to save myself. I couldn't, not with Nojiko and Genzo there. I had Arlong's jolly roger tattooed on my arm, I was so ashamed of it. Nojiko ended up getting tattoos on her arm and chest so I wouldn't feel so alone.

So I became a member of Arlong's crew and raised money for most of my life, when I met Luffy I decided to ally with him in order to steal his boat and treasure and bring it back to Arlong. I was so close to freeing my village, but Arlong cheated and took everything I'd earned. Luckily Luffy never has been the kind of man to know when to leave people alone so he sent Zoro after me. Zoro didn't believe that I'd betray them so easily and he threw himself into the water, he was injured and tied up and I jumped in to save him. Later I freed him from the prison cell he was in and he returned to Luffy.

After the village discovered that I'd have to start all over again with my money missing, they revolted and told me to run while I could. I knew going up against Arlong was a death sentence and I kind of had a mental breakdown. I stabbed my arm with the jolly roger on it over and over, thats why there is a scar on my tattoo.

Luffy showed up then, he and the guys rescued me from Arlong and he was arrested by the marines. I never thought I'd see him again." She finished up her story, still absentmindedly tracing her tattoo and staring off into space.

Law didn't sat anything for a while, not wanting to break the girl out of the trance she was in. Instead he slowly rubbed her arm up and down, trying to warm her up a little.

"How touching" a voice said. In their haze neither one of them had noticed the door open and Arlong and Doflamingo enter the room.

Law's gut burned with a newfound hatred for the fishman, his eyes narrowing in his direction and wishing for the hundredth time he still had his devil fruit abilities.

"What the hell do you want! Just kill me already you sick bastard!" Nami yelled, finding a newfound strength in her remembrance and standing up to meet the two pirates at the bars.

"Theres no fun in that now, is there you little bitch?" Arlong sneered, getting close enough to the bars that his long saw-like nose stuck through them.

Without hesitation Nami grabbed onto his nose and twisted, causing the fishman to scream out in pain as she broke it. As Arlong pulled away from her and moved to open the cell, Law lunged forward only to be hindered by his chains around his feet.

"You little bitch! Vermin! Whore!" Arlong screamed, one hand holding his nose as he kicked the navigator. Nami rolled around on the floor, trying to avoid his feet.

After a particularly good kick in the gut the navigator coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth much to Law's dismay.

Suddenly Nami was airborne, Arlong's hand around her throat as he choked her.

"Reconsidering my offer?" Doflamingo seemed to ask the fishman. Arlong growled at the girl as his eyes flicked to his partner.

"Fine. Let your crew do whatever they want with this bitch. I want her screaming and begging for mercy by the time I see her again."

"NO!" Law shouted as Doflamingo laughed and nodded towards the two guards at the door to grab the woman and drag her out of the room.

Law listened to her bone chilling screaming as she was dragged down the hallway, struggling against his shackles as he hoped to somehow reach the woman. He gritted his teeth as he turned to his two captors, bubbling with rage

"I've never dissected a fishman before. I can't wait to try" he growled, glaring daggers at Arlong.

* * *

"MOVE!" A voice shouted as Zoro was pushed aside by a member of the Heart Pirates.

They had been attacked overnight as they poured over Nami's navigation books in an attempt to find a lead. Against Chopper's wishes, Zoro decided to fight. He was out for blood.

All he remembered was being attacked in their last battle and being knocked out. When he woke up he was told Nami was missing and they didn't know where she was.

His swords were out and slashing his enemies down as his haki seemed to energize the air. Both crews were furious as they attacked, determined to get their loved ones back. They had already defeated most of them, half of them lifeless on the floor and others tied up on their boat thanks to Robin's devil fruit powers.

Luffy was finishing off the last of their enemies as Zoro strode over to their captives, not in the mood for playing games.

"Where the hell are Nami and Law" he growled, grasping the collar of one of their shirts as he pulled them tight against their bindings.

The member of Doflamingo's crew just smirked defiantly as Zoro lost his temper and socked him in the jaw.

"Doesn't matter. Bitch is dead anyways" he taunted. Zoro tensed at his words, feeling the air around him charge with energy as the two angry crews took in his words.

"What did you just say?" Luffy's dark voice said from behind him, wordlessly pushing the swordsman aside to take the prisoner from him. His aura was dark and even the captives blanched.

"I- I said she's dead." The brave (or stupid) pirate said. With one punch he was thrown across the ship, making a pirate sized dent in the wall.

"And Law?" One of the said man's crew members spoke up from the crowd that had gathered.

"Still alive as far as I know. Not for long though" the pirate coughed, Zoro pitied the man's stupidity.

At the same time Zoro felt like he could throw up. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. She was too important, who else was going to make his life a living hell?

"Tell me where they are. Now. Then maybe I'll make your death quick" Luffy said, sending a shiver down everyones spine as they listened to him.

"Yeah I don't think so" a voice spoke up from behind Robin.

Both crews turned to see the devil child being held at gunpoint by a man Zoro recognized as being part of Law's crew. A gasp sounded through the Heart Pirates at the turn of events.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing!?" Shachi yelled, stepping forward.

"Ha. The boy's been working with us since day one" the prisoner said from Luffy's grip.

The group seemed to unanimously turn to look at the culprit, awaiting his response. The man seemed confident, but underneath Zoro could sense the nervousness.

"How do you think Doflamingo and Arlong found out where you were in the first place? Also where do you think all the medical supplies went when we needed it?" He boasted. A slight tremor in the undertone of his voice.

"You bastard" Penguin spoke up. Bepo stood next to him looking shell shocked.

"Now heres what is going to happen. You are going to turn around and release Doflamingo's men. Otherwise the girl gets it." Nathan said, cocking the gun he had pointed at Robin. To her credit Robin didn't seem afraid at all, although he supposed she was used to it by now.

Slowly, Luffy did as he asked. The rage still apparent on his face as the men were released one by one.

The enemy pirates tied them all up with chains, the devil fruit users with sea stone cuffs, before they were all thrown into the cellar of the Thousand Sunny. The door clicked with a lock and the ship lurched as it started to sail in the opposite direction that they needed to go.

"Captain?" Chopper asked in a small voice, gaining Luffy's attention.

"We'll be okay guys! We just have to figure out how to get out of here!" Luffy said optimistically, although Zoro knew his Captain well enough to know he was worried.

"What if they are telling the truth? What if Nami and Law are dead?" Chopper spoke up, voicing all of their concerns.

"I don't think they are. Tora-o is too strong to die and Nami has survived worse." Luffy reassured. He added an afterthought after a moment,

"And if they are, then we are going back for their bodies."


	12. Chapter 12

Nami tried not to retch as the members of Doflamingo's crew exited the room. She had been spared the worst violation, but she was sure it was coming. Besides what they _did_ do to her was bad enough.

The orange haired woman was strapped down to a table, her upper half completely bare and her lower half covered by her panties still. Her breasts had fingerprints bruised onto them and her lower region had been thoroughly violated with several of the crew member's fingers. She had hickeys all over her and she was fairly certain she still had slobber on her cheek. The young woman had never wanted to badly to die. She would rather end it now than give them the satisfaction of coming back and finishing the job, she was purely lucky that they had been called out by their Captain for business.

She futilely tugged at her restraints, her wrists bruised from all the pulling she had been doing. She could only hope her crew found her, and soon. As humiliating as it would be to be found in this position, she would at least be safe.

She hoped Law was okay, she had heard the man yelling as she was dragged away from the dungeon, a little part of her had hoped he would miraculously burst out of his cuffs and save her. She knew better.

With a newfound desperation she pulled, ignoring the sharp pain in her wrists as she attempted to loosen her bindings. She let out a cry of frustration as her efforts proved fruitless.

She had to get out of here. She had to.

* * *

Law racked his brain, his thoughts crowded by the pure anxiety he felt. He knew waiting for rescue wasn't an option any longer, he needed to get out for Nami's sake. He wasn't sure what had already been done to her but he hoped she was still hanging in there.

The supernova was bleeding in multiple areas on his body, after the young woman had been dragged away Doflamingo had decided to attempt torturing him. Law was stronger than he used to be though, he didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The man had at least told Law of his true motivation for his capture. He wanted him to perform the Perennial Youth Operation on him to grant him eternal life. Law's only response had been to smirk and tell him to go to hell. He would rather Doflamingo tortured him for a thousand years than grant that bastard eternal life. There was one thing he had gathered though, they had to get out of there.

With his sea stone cuffs there wasn't much he could do. He needed the key. As far as he knew the only person who had the key was Doflamingo, and while the man ordered his subordinates around he never actually set foot in Law's cage due to the sea stone bars surrounding it.

Law knew that if he could get Doflamingo into the cell that he could try to take him down, but if the feathered man had access to his devil fruit powers then Law would be a goner. He only had one shot.

He eyed the knife that lay halfway across the room on the floor, it had served as his torture weapon but now he had another idea for its use.

His chains rattled as he made his way across his cell to retrieve the small first aid kit he had used to heal Nami the day before. Looking inside he was pleased to see that there was still quite a bit of bandage left on the roll.

He didn't waste any time as he unravelled the entire roll, making a loop and knot at the end and crawling as close as he could to the sea stone bars as he could. Keeping a firm eye on the knife on the floor he stuck one arm out of the bars and threw his makeshift lasso towards it.

One, two, forty-seven tries later he found success. The loop had caught on the handle of the knife. Law felt a surge of excitement as he started the slow process of dragging the knife towards him.

He only moved it a few inches at a time, not wanting to accidentally lose his hold on it. Slowly but surely it made its way closer and closer to him.

It clinked against the bars as Law reached out and grabbed the handle victoriously. A wave of doubt washed over him, he knew he only had one chance to get this right. There was a high chance this wouldn't work and he would only end up condemning himself to death.

No. He had to do it. He had to get them out of there.

With that, Law took a deep breath and plunged the knife into his shoulder next to his collarbone.

* * *

"I just can't believe he would betray us like that…" Bepo repeated for the hundredth time.

"Well he did. Once we get Captain back he'll take care of him. I pity him really" Shachi said.

"I'm worried about Nami." Bepo fretted, nervously talking.

"She'll be fine! She's strong!" Franky said from where his robotic form had been dismembered.

"You guys didn't see her when I left…" Bepo said, shaking his head.

The Straw Hat Captain sat ominously in the corner, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji yelled at the snoozing swordsman across the room from him.

"What!" He asked, awaking from his slumber

"How are you sleeping at a time like this! We have to think of a way to go save my precious Nami-swan!" He yelled.

He wasn't mad. Not really. He was more worried than anything, but anyone who knew the Straw Hats knew this was how the two rivals let off steam.

"I'm saving my energy you stupid love cook!" Zoro yelled back.

Their bickering continued as a strange sense of normalcy settled over the two crews. Luffy still sat in the corner, seeming to think deeply to himself. For once in the young man's life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Law was almost starting to think he was going to bleed out when he heard the heavy door open. Now he could only pray that it was Doflamingo who walked through the doors, otherwise his efforts would go to waste.

"Shit!" He heard the man say, trying to hold back a grin as he realized Doflamingo was falling right into his trap.

Law knew he didn't look good, blood had begun to pool around him and he did his best not to move or give any sign of life. He heard the pirate captain curse some more and seem to pace a few times before finally making the decision to enter the cell, not willing to risk the chance at eternal life by letting him die.

Bingo.

As soon as Doflamingo got close enough Law pounced. He quickly used the knife he had hidden under his seemingly unconscious body and stabbed the larger man in the chest.

He knew it wasn't enough to kill him, but it took him by surprise and allowed the dark doctor to (somewhat dizzily) flip him over and twist his wrists, successfully breaking them as he howled in pain.

He didn't have much time, he was sure Doflamingo's men would be bursting in at any moment. It didn't take Law long to find the keys to his cuffs, the man had been keeping them dangling at his belt. In no time flat he had unlocked his cuffs and turned around in order to hook one of Doflamingo's legs to the sea stone cuffs before exiting the cell.

Right on cue the door burst open and ten of Doflamingo's men, armed to the teeth, appeared at the doorway to aid their boss.

Law's grin was feral and he could see the fear in some of their eyes as they realized just who it was that had escaped.

"Room"

It wasn't a hard fight, Law was weak but he had been itching for a fight and his devil fruit ability made it almost too easy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Doflamingo roared from in the cell. Law just flipped him the finger and headed out the door, on guard for any more enemies that may come his way.

Now to find Nami-ya and get out of there.

He headed up the stone stairs outside the dungeon and took out two more pirates once he burst into the hallway it lead to. He heard footsteps as more men seemed to realize they were under attack and rushed him.

Law had never had so much joy out of using his powers. But he knew that it wouldn't last long, if he continued at this rate he would be too tired to use them. Instead he grabbed the knife off of one of the pirates who had been injured and cowering in the corner and held it to his throat.

"Where is my sword" he demanded. Arlong and Doflamingo had taken it off of him as soon as he had arrived, he knew it was here somewhere and he would feel a lot better with it by his side.

"I-Its in the west wing- I swear!" The trembling pirate whimpered. Law was disgusted as he noticed the wetness trickling down the man's leg.

"Show me. Now." He demanded, holding him a little further away.

The pirate yelped in response and shakily started to direct Law towards his precious weapon.

* * *

The door to the room Nami was in opened and her heart sank as she saw some of Doflamingo's men enter again. They chuckled and hit each others shoulders as they approached her.

She started her struggle once more, her wrists had been rubbed raw by the rough rope she had fought against.

"Ha. She's a feisty one, eh?" One of them cackled.

"Can we do anything for 'ya sweetheart?" Another one crooned. Nami's only response was to spit a glob of blood in his face.

"You bitch" he said, his face scrunching up into an ugly scowl as he backhanded her. It didn't even seem to hurt her anymore.

"We were gonna be nice to 'ya. But it seems like you like it rough, don't you whore?"

All their faces were starting to blur together as she felt someone's fingers in her mouth and another one roaming her chest.

She let out a strangled scream and bit down as hard as she could on the fingers in her mouth, causing her captor to let out a loud cry of pain and anger. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe, a pair of hands had wrapped around her neck and cut off her airway.

She could barely feel the hands on her anymore and her vision was starting to go spotty when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and she could breathe again. As her vision cleared up she turned to look at her savior, her heart stopping when she saw who it was

"Law?"


	13. Chapter 13

When Law burst in he could barely see Nami under the mass of bodies. He could see hands roaming over her chest and hear choking noises as a pirate by her head wrapped his hands around her throat. She was shirtless and the only scrap of fabric covering her lower body was a dirty pair of panties.

While he would ordinarily love to see Nami in only her panties, there was nothing sexy about the scene before him. Without waiting he cast his room and began the process of immobilizing every pirate in the room. Rage bubbled through him as he pulled them off of her, a sick feeling settling in his stomach as he realized he was too late to save her.

Approaching the one who had been choking Nami, he growled as he bent down to make himself perfectly clear.

"Give me your fucking shirt or I'll cut it off your body" Law hissed, the man radiating a dark aura that would even make Luffy think twice about messing with him.

The pirate wordlessly did as he asked, fear apparent in his eyes. Law stood up and turned around, using his ability to free Nami from her ropes. She sat up and curled in around herself, hiding herself from him as he took the pirate's shirt and gently tugged it over her head.

He would have given her his, but seeing as it was currently being used to bandage her back it wasn't a possibility. He'd have to find her something else to wear as soon as they got out of there.

He didn't bother asking if she was okay. Instead, a murderous look still in his eyes, he turned back to the pirates in the room and gave a sadistic smirk.

"Amputate" he commanded and he heard screams of shock and horror as the pirates realized that their 'man parts' had mysteriously disappeared.

"Can you walk?" He asked Nami as he hesitantly helped her off the table, not wanting to touch her if she was still traumatized. She managed to nod but she still put a hand on his shoulder to help support her.

"Lets get out of here" he said, unsheathing his sword in preparation for more attacks.

While he was horrified to take in Nami's full state, a part of him was relieved that she was at least alive. Somehow in the few days they had been stuck together, he had become quite attached to her. Before she was merely a curiosity, someone that piked his interest, but now that he understood her a bit better he realized something.

He wanted her. Not sexually, although it was difficult to be sexually attracted to someone when they were covered in dirt and blood and hanging onto life. But he wanted _her_. He had written her off at first as someone weak, sure he respected her cartography skills but she wasn't a critical asset to him.

Things have changed since then to say the least. He had watched her go through what would break even some of the strongest men he knew. He listened to her story and realized that while she may not have the muscle mass of some of her crew members, she was strong. He was a fool to think that Luffy would choose anyone less than that for his crew, but appearances can be deceiving. She had spent her whole life fighting, and she really made him think about strength. Before he thought of strength as someone strong of mind and body, he never expected someone who ran away from the thought of battle like her to gain so much respect from him.

Pausing occasionally to take care of an enemy, the pair made their way out of the base and through a forest area to the shore.

Law surveyed the boats docked there, most of them were too large for just he and Nami to sail by themselves. But there was a small sailboat that caught his eye, he could only hope that Nami was well enough to help navigate them out into the sea.

He lifted the woman into the boat and without saying a word she began adjusting the sails. He sat and pushed them off from shore, hoping they could get far enough away before their pursuit caught up with them.

"What happened?" Nami asked him, the first thing she had spoken since he found her.

At first Law thought she was referring to the multiple cuts all over his body that Doflamingo had inflicted during his torture session, but when he followed her finger he realized she was pointing to the large stab wound in his shoulder.

"I'll tell you about it later" he promised as they continued away from the island. They both watched the shoreline disappear before turned to each other once again.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Law asked, hoping the navigator knew something he didn't.

She shook her head ruefully as she surveyed the horizon

"All we can really do is keep sailing until we hit an island and hope it has civilization there" she said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Law hummed in agreement. They needed clothing, food, medicine and a warm bed.

He really took a moment to survey her as she looked out at the open sea, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Her face had been bruised, her neck and the part of her shoulders he could see were bruised. He knew she had the whip markings on her back and more bruising on her torso. Her wrists were bloody and raw and on one of them she still had the cuts marking her a traitor. He knew that he himself had gotten off lightly, but he was sure she would be alright under his care.

Luffy had spent the past hour repeatedly banging on the door and yelling. The other two crews tiredly lay around the room, still tied up but unable to get any rest due to the rubber man's yelling.

"LET US OUT!"

Bang bang bang

"I'LL GIVE YOU MEAT IF YOU LET US OUT"

Bang bang bang. An eye roll from Sanji.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Bang bang bang

"I'M HUNGRY! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Bang bang ba-

The door slammed open, an extremely irritated member of Doflamingo's crew on the other side.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled. Luffy sat criss cross on the floor, fiddling with his sea stone handcuffs in front of him.

"Give me meat!" Luffy demanded. The pirate just rubbed his temples

"You are giving us all a migraine. Shut up!" He pleaded

"You are preaching to the choir" Zoro mumbled from where he was attempting to sleep.

With that the door shut and locked again.

"Man! If Nami was here she could get us out of these handcuffs!" Luffy complained loudly, flopping onto his back. With that statement Robin's head perked up, her mouth slowly turning into a grin as she began developing a plan.

"99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of sake!" Luffy began singing, causing a unanimous groan from everyone in the room.

* * *

Nami took a good look at Law as he sat across from her. The man didn't seem to be very hurt aside from the stab wound to his shoulder. She had never been more grateful in her life than when he had burst in to save her. She had missed the sea, she hadn't even realized how much until they saw it again.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the shirt she wore, but she would rather wear this than nothing. She only hoped whatever island they washed up on had a town or something. Even just a shower. She was starting to smell and Law wasn't too far behind judging by the whiff she kept getting from him.

He was sitting across from her in the little sailboat they had commandeered, ragged pants frayed and torn. He was shirtless which really gave Nami a good opportunity to look at all of his tattoos. There was no doubt he was dark, rugged and handsome. He was in need of a shower and a shave but even in this state she admired his strength. He pretended to be the bad guy, but as she had seen over the past few days he had a bigger heart than he let on.

"What do you think our crews are doing?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Trying to find us I hope" was Law's dry retort. Nami gave him a withering glare.

"It's gonna take months to calm Luffy down enough to get back to normal after we find them" Nami says. Law looked at her out of the corner of his eye

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Luffy promised Genzo he wouldn't ever let me lose my smile. Now every time I'm sad he spends the next few days doing everything in his power to make me smile, I guess he feels like he has to make it up to me. I try to explain to him that people can't be happy all the time, but he just kind of gives me that blank stare he gets when you try to talk about something intellectual with him."

Law let out a low chuckle at that. The pair rested in a comfortable silence until Nami yelled out.

"Land!" She said, pointing off into the distance where there was indeed the faint outline of an island.

"Oh my gosh I cannot _wait_ to clean up. And eat!" She said, dreaming about all the foods she wanted to eat. Almost as if on cue, Law's stomach growled. He looked embarrassed as she laughed

"Did you not eat anything they gave you?" She asked

"I hate bread" Law mumbled to himself. This caused the redhead to laugh, Law looked at her curiously. That was the second time she had burst into laughter about this particular subject.

"Why do you find that so funny?" He inquired as she woman slowed down her giggles.

"Bepo told me you'd rather starve to death than eat bread. I thought he was exaggerating but he really wasn't!" She said, breaking out into another peal of laughter.

Law was going to have a talk with his navigator when they were reunited. All the same, he was glad he had been there to keep Nami's spirits up.

"What do we need to do to dock this ship?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your a pirate and you don't know how to dock a ship?" She said incredulously

"If this were a submarine I could do it no problem. I don't have as much experience with sailboats" he grumbled. Nami only shrugged as she instructed him on what to do. Together the pair worked at docking the ship, hoping this island would be their salvation.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving/fall holiday! I am so thankful for all of you guys and your amazing support! I apologize for the crappy quality of this chapter, I have been quite sick the past couple of days, but I tried to make it longer because my muse just kept running with it. Let me know what you think!**

The pair received odd looks as they tied up their small boat at the dock. Thankfully the island was indeed home to a small town, but their battered and bloody appearance made sure that the people on the dock gave them a wide berth. After they finished at the dock Nami approached a frightened looking woman to ask for directions

"Excuse me, can you direct us to the nearest inn?" She asked, giving one of her dazzling smiles. The woman pointed a finger, opening her mouth to speak but thinking better of it as she took in their wounds.

As Nami thanked her and began setting off in the direction of the inn Law helped the woman along, supporting her from the side as they walked.

"Nami-ya, I hate to point out the obvious but we don't exactly have any money to pay for a room." The dark doctor murmured as he tried to ignore the stares they were getting.

"Who said we don't have any money?" Nami said with a cheeky grin as she pulled a small bag of coins from underneath her shirt.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Law asked, unsure of whether to be impressed or worried. The last thing they needed was a pursuit from angry town guards.

"Oh relax" she said, waving her hand absently "I took this off some of the assholes you beat up on our way out" she said.

She just kept finding new ways to surprise him it seemed. He knew her epithet was "Cat Thief Nami" but he had underestimated just how good she was.

The pair arrived at the inn just as Nami was counting the money that they had.

"Hello and welcome to- oh!" The innkeeper exclaimed, surprised at the appearance of the couple before her.

"Hello, do you have a room we can rent for the night?" Nami asked innocently.

"Uh…yes…um are the two of you alright?" She asked as Nami forked over a portion of their money.

"We will be. We were transporting some spices from the South Blue when our ship was attacked by pirates. We managed to escape but I don't know what we are going to do now…we lost everything…" Nami said mournfully.

The woman bought her act immediately, Law watching the orange haired woman work her magic as she managed to get them free clothing and a dinner from the innkeeper. Law couldn't believe their luck when the old woman even offered to go get them some medical supplies to bandage themselves up.

"Oh you poor dears, just go rest in your room and I'll bring the bandages up to you!" She fretted.

"Would you happen to have any marines here that we could speak to? Maybe they could help us get back home" Nami asked.

"I wish we did! We have a marine visit about once a month but otherwise we like to stay out of all of that big government business. After all we're just a small fishing town, we don't have much to worry about." The woman said with sympathy in her eyes.

"Do you know when they will be back next?" Nami probed

"I think sometime next week…we can always try to radio in and see if they can come early?" The woman offered

"Oh no don't trouble yourself! A week will be just fine, it will give us some time to recover. Thank you!" Nami said with a genuine smile on her face, although Law suspected it was more out of the fact that she knew they wouldn't get any surprise marine visits than anything else.

With that the old woman handed her a key and pointed them in the direction of their room. Law wrapped an arm around Nami's waist and hoisted her up a little so she had an easier time walking up the stairs. The man himself was feeling rather weak, he couldn't wait to get to a real bed.

The room itself was nice, it had a single bed and a table with a bathroom off to the side. Nami squealed in glee as she threw herself on the bed.

"Careful!" Law yelled, much to her surprise.

"Whats the matter with you?" Nami asked

"Nothing, I jut don't want you to aggravate your wounds…" he passed off, trying to act less concerned than he really was.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. I'm going to go wash up, when the innkeeper lady comes to the door just thank her and don't say anything else!" She commanded, Law sent her an annoyed glare

"I'm not completely incompetent" he said

"Sorry, just used to dealing with Luffy I guess" she said. She had meant for it to be humorous but Law could see the sorrow in her eyes as she thought about her Captain.

He missed his own crew, he could only hope that they were alright.

* * *

"Help us, theres something wrong with Luffy! Help!" Chopper yelled frantically as he banged on the door. True to his word the Straw Hat Captain was lying motionless on the ground.

"Shit" they heard muffled through the door as the lock jiggled and the door swung open to reveal one of Doflamingo's pirates.

"Please help! He isn't moving!" Chopper said with tears in his eyes. The pirate knelt down by Luffy and roughly flipped the boy over as he began to take his pulse.

Robin couldn't help one of her malicious smirks as she nodded to the green haired swordsman and blonde chef across the small room.

Without warning Zoro approached the man from behind and threw his wrists over the pirate's head, pulling backwards and choking him with the chain of his handcuffs. Sanji began to pat him down in search of the key while Shachi and Penguin held the man's arms and legs still.

"Ah ha!" Sanji said as he triumphantly pulled a key from the man's pocket. The pirate's face was turning red and his eyes began to roll back in his head. Zoro's face was stoic, the swordsman was already in battle mode.

Sanji unlocked his ankle cuffs as the man Zoro was holding passed out, he then quickly moved over to Robin and released her from her sea stone cuffs. The chef quickly moved around the room, releasing everyone from their leg and arm bindings as quickly as he could.

"Good job Luffy" Robin complimented her Captain who was now sitting on the floor. She honestly had her doubts about whether he could stay quiet or not.

"That was hard" Luffy complained "can I have my meat now? Well lets find Nami and Tora-o first but then meat!"

"Are you guys ready?" Franky asked, ignoring the hungry man. The looks on the faces of both crews were enough of an answer.

"Then lets take back the ship!"

* * *

Nami had never felt so happy to be clean in her life. Her dirt and blood stained skin had now been washed and dried, her matted hair had been rinsed and she felt a million times better. The clothing the old woman had gotten for them wasn't quite Nami's cup of tea but she was grateful nonetheless.

She examined herself in the mirror on the wall, she had tied her hair up in a ponytail and she had been given a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt along with a pair of boots. The water ran in the bathroom connected to their quaint little hotel room as Law took his turn cleaning up.

After the man had insisted that he did not need any help (yes he knew he was a devil fruit user but he assured her he could bathe without drowning) he had disappeared into the steamy room.

Nami's cuts stung as the fabric brushed against them, the young woman frowned as she pulled her sleeve back and glanced at her wrist.

Traitor.

It was branded on her forever now. That wound hurt more than all of them combined, a permanent reminder of the man she used to work for.

She didn't notice the water turn off as she sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her mutilated wrist. She didn't notice Law come out of the bathroom and she _definitely_ didn't notice the look that flickered across his face as he watched her. What she did notice was a hand on her shoulder, she jumped as her heart started racing in fear. She had been so lost in her own little world she had momentarily forgotten where she was, when she saw who it was she immediately calmed down. A small flush heated up her face in embarrassment as she silently thanked the man for not commenting on her reaction.

"I need to treat your wounds" was all he said as she nodded and sat, waiting for his instruction. The old woman had brought them some medical supplies (she had insisted they go to the towns doctor but after Law told her he had studied medicine she relented).

"I'm going to need you to remove your shirt" he said professionally, although if you were to look close enough you would see the hint of a blush on his pale cheeks. Nami removed her top and looked down as he began to treat the whip lashes on her back and the cuts and bruises all over her.

She didn't cry. She only winced occasionally at the burning of the antiseptic or the pull of the thread as he gave some of her deeper wounds stitches. As he moved around to her front he continued to work, although she noticed his movement slowed as a frown marred his face. He had quite a bit of stubble due to his inability to shave while they were in captivity and if he hadn't had his trademark tattoos it might have taken Nami a second glance to recognize him.

The doctor now had on some jeans and a white button down, but Nami could still see the bloody gash in his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, breaking him out of his trance

"What?" He said eloquently

"Your shoulder. You said you would tell me about it later. It's later."

He cleared his throat as he continued to work on the cuts and bruises on her collarbone and stomach.

"It's how I got out." He explained briefly. He knew by the glare Nami shot him that it wasn't going to cut it.

"I managed to get ahold of one of the knives they used to…extort information from me. I stabbed myself so Doflamingo would have to enter the cell and I took him down from in there where he couldn't use his powers." Law explained.

Nami nodded, putting her shirt back on before he moved on to treating the word carved into her arm.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" She asked, her chest tight as emotion started to fill up.

"What?" He asked again, he never could seem to be articulate around this woman.

"You could have just saved yourself, but you came back for me. Why? Why didn't you just leave me? You could have been caught!" Nami said, getting louder and louder as she spoke. Tears filled her eyes and Law was startled as she looked at the ground furiously.

She wasn't upset that, not really. But all the emotions had built up and built up and Nami could feel them about to break.

"Because…you get it." Law answered lowly, staring at her arm as he ran a thumb over the bandages he had just placed there. A tear escaped Nami's eye as she looked up in surprise.

"I…get it?" She questioned

"You understand what its like. To lose a parent and then work for the hand that pulled the trigger…to live your entire life trapped under their thumb…you are the only one that understands…" he said. His voice so soft that Nami wasn't entirely sure he was still speaking directly to her. He looked as through he was in another world. He ran his thumb soothingly over and over her arm as they sat in silence.

Finally Nami snapped back to reality

"Um, why don't you let me help you clean your wounds" she offered, clearing her throat and taking the medical supplies.

He raised an eyebrow, now alert once more as he looked at her.

"You know how to treat wounds?" He asked skeptically

"I mean I'm no doctor but who do you think patched those idiots up before Chopper came around?" She said as he took off his shirt.

She examined his tattoos as she worked, they were so intricate and beautiful. It was odd to see a heart tattooed on the widely feared man, but in a way she guessed it suited him. As much as he tried to act tough and like he didn't need anyone, she had seen a softer more caring side to the man. He truly cared about his crew, he would do anything for them. Even Luffy and her crew, although he pretended he didn't care she knew he did. Even her.

He could have left her with Arlong. He could have left her here on the island. He didn't have any obligation to fix her wounds. But here he was, he had just patched her up. He had saved her from Arlong, he had gone looking for her as soon as he had escaped. He had told her stories from his childhood to make her feel better that night in the cell. He truly did care.

He must have caught her staring at his markings because he started to explain.

"The ones on my fingers are obvious. On my hands it marks the first four members of my crew, the people I trust more that anyone. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Myself.

The ones on my arms represent my entire crew, united together.

My upper arms have hearts because of Corazon, it represents his name and my crew. The faces on my front and back are Corazon's smile. Thats how he would want to be remembered."

She nodded in understanding.

"You know I think you are right" she said softly.

"About what?" Law asked her as she finished bandaging his chest.

"We aren't that different after all"

* * *

Zoro had his swords and he was feeling good. Really good. He tried not to feel as happy as he did when he cut an enemy down.

Now that they were free it had been a piece of cake to take back the ship, Doflamingo's pirates may have had the element of surprise on their side the first time but not anymore.

He could see Sanji and Robin fighting a group off to the side, the chef kicking furiously and the archaeologist giving her enemies one of those creepy ass smirks she always had.

He took inventory of the entire crew, making sure they were alright. Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp. He didn't have to worry about Luffy. His Captain was making a storm.

The rubber man was slinging himself around the ship, yelling about how it was rude to tie people up and not give them meat before throwing them overboard.

A familiar yellow submarine surfaced and more pirates poured out to fight as the Heart Pirates leapt into battle to reclaim their home.

It took a total of twenty minutes from the two crews to rid their vessels of any unwanted visitors. The Heart Pirates converged on the Thousand Sunny as they planned what to do next.

"Wheres Shachi?" Chopper asked, worried about the mechanic.

"He's fine. He wants to stay with the sub to make sure they didn't do anything to it" Penguin explained to Chopper's relief.

"Alright so what now? We still need to find Nami and Law" Zoro said, bringing their attention to the important matter at hand.

"Don't worry, we know exactly where they are" Bepo said.

"What!? Where!?" Luffy exclaimed in excitement. Jean Bart stepped out from the back of the crowd of Heart Pirates, in his grasp was a struggling Nathan.

"Your going to tell us, aren't you?" Jean Bart asked Nathan, although he made it very clear it wasn't a question. The smaller man was almost shaking as he nodded.

Luffy gave a dangerous grin and tipped his hat.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go find them!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nami asked Law as he settled into the chair in the corner of the room.

"Sleeping. Also known as what you should be doing" he responded evenly.

"In a chair?" She said, raising an eyebrow

"I'm being a gentlemen. Don't question it." He said with a frown on his face.

"You aren't a gentlemen. Don't tell me your shy about sharing a bed with a woman?" She asked teasingly.

"No…I just- listen I know you probably need some space after-" He began, only to be cut off by the navigator on the bed

"Space? What makes you think I need space?" She questioned incredulously. Law just gave a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his black hair. All of a sudden it clicked.

"Law, you know nothing happened…right?" She said slowly. She saw the man's head perk up slightly and his eyes widen at the news.

"You mean…but when I found you…"

"I mean they did…some stuff….to me. But it didn't go that far…thanks to you." She said, her tone was soft and genuine. She was touched by his concern, but if she was honest with herself she didn't want to be by herself tonight.

"I don't wanna be alone…please…" she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Her eyes were downcast, ashamed at her show of weakness. She almost decided to give up and bury herself in her embarrassment the bed creaked as he sat down on it.

He didn't say anything as he laid down next to her, but Nami was happy to have him next to her. She just felt less alone this way, she felt…safe. That was the word. She felt safe with him.

Although neither one touched the other and their backs were turned to one another, both felt a sort of comfort in sleeping next to the one person who had seen them at their weakest.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, they slept.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry I have been inactive for a few days! I was at Disney World auditioning to be a Disney Princess! Long story short my dream in life is to be a character at Disney, this is my fourth audition. They didn't pick me but I have another one next week so cross your fingers! I think in all this story is going to be around 20-21 chapters but we will see!**

When the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates arrived at the island they were surprised to find it mostly empty. Mostly being the keyword. The shore and forest was oddly silent as they made their way through it, Robin's heart was down in her feet as she considered the possibility that the pirates that had taken over their ship _hadn't_ been lying and Nami and Law were already dead. That would explain why it was so empty.

As soon as the crews reached the compound they realized the reason for all the silence. Bodies littered the ground, some of them had stab wounds on their bodies while others had their body parts cleanly dismembered from their bodies.

"This looks like Law's work…" Shachi said as he examined one of the bodies closer. A spark of hope unanimously ran through both crews as they realized what must have happened.

"Do you think Nami's with him?" Chopper asked

"I'm sure she is. Theres no way Captain would just leave her here" Bepo said confidently. As they grinned at each other Zoro's head snapped up

"Did you hear that?" The swordsman asked, unsheathing one of his swords. There was silence as they listened…it didn't take long for the noise to happen again. Some sort of clanking was happening below them.

"Come on!" Luffy commanded, he lead the others down the stairs and pushed open the heavy wooden door to reveal a large dungeon.

"This is where they kept us" Bepo whispered, hiding behind Penguin as they gave the room a once over. Luffy's face grew dark as he saw the wall of torture tools on the wall, some still stained with blood.

He didn't have much time to reflect because his attention was drawn to the sea stone cell in the corner, inside all cuffed up was none other than Doflamingo.

"You!" Luffy growled as he walked towards the cell, staying just far enough away to remain safe. The feather clad man just growled at the Captain as he set down the rock he had been using to try to hack his way through the chains.

"Where are Law and Nami?" The rubber man demanded, causing Doflamingo to let out a harsh and sarcastic laugh

"How the fuck should I know?" He spat.

"Where is Arlong?" Robin spoke up, being the first one to notice the absence of the fishman and his crew.

"Just kill me already you measly shits!" Doflamingo shouted.

"No, that right belongs to Law" Penguin spoke up from where Bepo was currently cowering.

"Answer Robin. Where is Arlong? I wanna kick his ass" Luffy said.

"I don't give a shit what you do to that traitor. He's just as bad as that bitch he's so obsessed with."

Luffy looked at Robin who seemed to be deep in thought.

"He went after Nami?" She guessed

"Luffy, what are we going to do with him?" Sanji asked, glaring at the man in question.

"Shachi, Jean Bart, Sanji, Chopper, Brook and the rest of Tra-guy's crew stay here and watch him. The rest of us are going to go find Traffy and Nami." The Captain commanded. As the crews nodded in affirmation and began to split (with minimal protesting from Sanji who wanted to go save Nami) Zoro leaned in towards Robin.

"So you think fish face went after them?" He mused.

"He has an unhealthy obsession with Nami. I wouldn't put it past him." She answered, earning a nod from the swordsman.

"Well I'll tell you what, I pity him. Just about every one of us wants a piece of him at this point" he growled, gaze growing dark in anger. Robin noticed his grip on his swords tighten.

Oh yeah, she pitied him.

* * *

When Law woke up he felt like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn't ever remember sleeping as well as he had the night before, his arm was wrapped around something soft and warm as he sleepily opened his eyes. He stiffened a little as he realized what he was holding,

Nami. Somehow during the night the woman had turned to face him, her palms were splayed across his chest as she continued to sleep, his arm had made its way around her waist and his head was buried in her hair which lacked it's normal mikan scent.

He briefly considered letting go of the woman, but his selfish desires won over as he closed his eyes and reveled in her comfort for a few more minutes. It felt nice to lay there with her. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and realized the pair had been so tired they had slept all the way through noon.

"Nami-ya" he nudged, not letting go of the woman's waist as he woke her. She blinked a few times and yawned before it registered in her brain where she was. With a squeak the woman backed up and Law released her with a smirk. Nami spluttered and turned red as she straightened her nightshirt, avoiding his gaze.

"Its past noon. We need to figure out what our plan is" he told her. She calmed a little as she composed herself. He frowned a little at the browning bandages on her arm, he'd have to redo them.

"Well I don't know about you but I could really go for some food. Then we've got to figure out how to find Luffy and the others" she said, standing up and busying herself around the room as he lay back and observed her.

She really was beautiful. Even wearing clothes a size too big, her hair tangled and her body covered in bandages. Sure he'd had trysts with women at taverns when the sub docked, but he had never met a woman as mind numbingly brilliant as she was. She was beautiful, but she was also smarter than she looked. She could rival Nico-ya if he really thought about it, she was smarter than all of the men on her crew for sure. And as he had discovered she was stronger than she looked too. She hadn't broken, even after everything that had happened. Sure she had cried, even begged a few times, but she was far from broken.

"Are you listening to me?" She nagged, breaking him out of his stupor.

"It's kind of hard to pay attention when you are walking around without any pants" he smirked, raising an eyebrow as the woman realized with embarrassment that he was right.

She had opted to sleep without her pants, leaving her in the lacy panties she had been given. He didn't know why she freaked out about it, it wasn't any worse than her bikini bottoms.

Since he had allied with the Straw Hats he had grown used to the woman's fashion choices, the first time she had worn a bikini he had been a little mesmerized. He wasn't as obvious as his crew was, but he wasn't immune to her charms. He had gotten himself under control but he was man enough to admit that he still found her sexy. Law was a leg man, and she had the best pair he had seen in quite a while.

Still it was amusing watching the woman blush and pull her jeans on as if he had never seen them before.

The only difference now was that Law realized he found much more than just her legs sexy. At first he was only attracted to her physically. It was something Law knew how to control and it didn't phase him, but now everything about the woman drew him in. She was dangerous.

"B-baka!" She replied, "lets just go find some food" she said. Law chuckled quietly as he slipped on his shoes and followed her out of the room.

The pair looked much better than they had the day before and they received no strange looks at the small marketplace. Nami put on her charming smile as she began haggling and flirting with the vendors for food, but whenever she would flirt the man (or occasional woman) behind the stall would glance at him with nervous eyes.

When Nami realized he was intimidating her victims she ordered him to go wait on the other side of the marked, causing him to roll his eyes and wordlessly do as she said. Normally he would argue, but she knew what she was doing.

It didn't take long after that for her to return with a basket full of food. The pair began to eat with a vigor, Law was sure that they resembled the rest of the Straw Hat's when they ate. He watched Nami as he ate, now that they were safely out of immediate danger he was determined to make the spitfire his.

No other woman had called to him as much as she did, he felt a strange need to possess her he had never felt with anyone else. He would never try to take her from Luffy (that would be a death sentence) but he was certain that she would be his in the end.

Their breakfast was cut short when a sharp scream echoed through the marketplace, a woman ran to the center as she yelled

"Pirates! Pirates!"

Law and Nami looked at each other with dread in their eyes as they stood up.

"Angela! Whats going on?" A man asked as he rushed to her side. The woman spoke through her tears

"Fishmen! Pirates! They are ransacking everything!" She sobbed.

Nami's eyes widened and Law saw the hopelessness wash over them. He knew he was going to have to take the lead in this situation.

"Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed he woman's uninjured arm. She stumbled a bit but the pair raced in the opposite direction of where the woman came from.

Law didn't want to fight if they didn't have to, they were both injured and he was still pretty drained from their escape the other day.

"Nami-ya I need you to focus. We need to find a boat." Law demanded, turning to face the orange haired woman. She still seemed shaken but she nodded and a determined look came over her face as she thought.

"This is a fishing island…they are going to have spots all around the island that house small fishing boats." She thought out loud. Law merely nodded and grabbed her wrist again as they continued towards some of the small houses in the near distance.

"Hold onto me" Law said firmly as he pulled her in close, "Room!"

They switched places with a bucket of fish near one of the houses, Law was slightly winded but he knew they didn't have much time.

True to Nami's prediction there was a small fishing boat that had been tied to a small homemade dock by the house. There were some fishing poles and bait resting at the bottom but Law quickly threw them out as he got in the boat, Nami right behind him.

"Untie the rope!" She told him and he set off to do what she said as she raised the small sail. They could hear screaming in the distance and gunshots echoed through the air. The small boat started to move as they pushed off from the dock.

When Law looked at Nami the woman was fighting tears unsuccessfully as she stared at the destruction happening on the island behind them.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered so quietly that Law didn't think he was supposed to hear it. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms, placing a hand around her waist and one around the back of her head. He pressed her face in his chest, taking her eyes off what was happening as they sank into a sitting position.

He didn't believe the Straw Hats when they had told him this was going to be much more than just an alliance. But for the first time in a long time he was hurting for someone other than himself and it scared him. This scared him.


	16. Chapter 16

**More backstory and fluff. But Nami and Law aren't out of the woods yet. Don't worry there will be fluff and romance very very soon. Mwahahaha!**

Law watched Nami as their small fishing boat drifted off into the water. Her head was down and she hadn't spoken since they had left the island, he could tell the woman was upset. She hugged her knees and Law couldn't see her face due to the curtain of hair masking her face, but he could see the faint shaking of her shoulders that told him she was holding back tears.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to say something to her but every time he thought of something to say he thought better of it. He wasn't good at this whole comforting thing and he hated the fact that her sadness bothered him so much.

His train of thought broke when she spoke, her voice was soft and shaky but it was full of defeat.

"He's never gonna leave me alone…"

He hated the hopelessness in her voice, she sounded like she had given up. He knew that feeling all too well. He wasn't sure what had befallen Doflamingo since he had locked him up, but his absence on the island told him that he was most likely exactly where he left him.

"He _will_ leave you alone." Law said finally. The rage inside him grew as he took her in. Arlong had taken away her entire life, and now he was breaking her spirit.

"We'll find Luffy and the others and kill Arlong. You aren't alone anymore." He told her, staring at her intensely. They were both quiet, staring out at the sea as the waves rolled.

Suddenly Law felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Startled, he turned to find Nami pressed into his side with her face buried in his chest as her shoulders shook. Law didn't think as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand cradling her head as the other wrapped around her back gently so he wouldn't aggravate her wounds.

He would kill Arlong. That he was sure of.

* * *

When the search party arrived at the island it was pure chaos. People littered the ground, some lay dead while others cried out for help. Fire burned some of the buildings around them and blood stained everything they could see.

Luffy wasted no time going to the nearest victim, an old woman who was on the ground.

"What happened here?" He asked darkly. The captain had an idea, but he could only hope he was wrong.

"We were attacked…pirates….dozens of them! They were fishmen…they ransacked the town…" she said in between sobs.

"Arlong?" Robin guessed as the rest of them looked on gravely.

"Listen, have you seen these people?" Luffy asked, pulling Nami and Law's wanted poster from Robin's backpack.

"Yes…they…the woman said they were merchants who had been attacked by pirates…they are wanted?" She said, shocked

"Where are they?" Luffy continued, ignoring the woman's question.

"I…I don't know…I rented them a room at my inn but I haven't seen them since this morning…"

"We are going to need the key to their room" Robin spoke up from behind Luffy. The woman was in no state to disagree, so she shakily removed her keyring from her belt and told them the room number.

"Alright. Robin, Zoro and Bepo come with me. The rest of you help as many people as you can" Luffy ordered. As the group split Luffy asked Bepo a question,

"You have a good nose like Chopper right? Can you smell them?"

The polar bear fiddled with his jumpsuit as he sniffed the air, "I'm sorry. All I smell is blood…I don't know what Law and Nami smell like, they probably smell different after spending that long in the dungeon. Not to mention if they are wearing other people's clothing…"

"Its okay, Bepo. Maybe we can find something in their room" Luffy said. The bear still looked sad as the four made their way to the inn. Thankfully it was still standing, but Luffy could tell it had been thoroughly searched.

When the pirates found the room Robin could feel her heart pounding as she worried at what she would find. Part of her hoped Law and Nami were still somewhere on the island, that they had managed to hide. But the more rational part of her knew that if they were still here then they would be dead.

Luffy opened the door and found the room ransacked. They entered and stepped around the thrown pillows and knocked over end table. Robin and Luffy began to search the room, Zoro entered the small bathroom attached to it and Bepo stood guard at the door.

"Look at this." Zoro said gravely as he pulled a bloodied t-shirt and Law's bloodied jeans from the bathroom. Bepo sniffed them, his face scrunching up in concern.

"That is definitely Law's jeans…Nami was wearing that shirt…I can smell it." The bear observed.

"They definitely weren't expecting an attack. Nami left her money." Luffy said, holding up a small bag with a few coins in it.

"Any sign of where they might have gone?" Robin asked, the other three shook their heads.

BANG

Zoro kicked the wall, his frustration showing for the first time since they had been there.

"Do you think Arlong got them?" Bepo asked timidly.

"It's possible…I don't see where else they could have gone." Robin said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then lets go find Arlong."

* * *

Nami had finally stopped crying and was now avoiding looking at him whatsoever. The good news was that they had an island in sight, it looked small and from what Law could tell it was completely covered in a forest. That was both good and bad.

The good news was if Arlong decided to search the island there would be more places for them to hide. The bad news was it looked like there wasn't any form of civilization to be found.

Nami went about docking the small sailboat as Law stepped off the boat. The small boats made him nervous, being a devil fruit user in such a small vessel surrounded by water was never a fun thing. Law looked up at the sky, dark clouds were rolling in and the last thing Law wanted was for either of them to get sick from being in the cold rain.

"You finished?" He asked the redhead, speaking for the first time since her breakdown.

"Yeah, give me a second." She said. He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword as if to reassure himself it was there. Nami came up beside him, orange locks whipping around in the wind as she furrowed her brows and rubbed her temple. She had been doing that for the past hour but she had been too busy avoiding him for him to ask her what the matter was.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked. She nodded and gave a forced smile.

"Yeah. I always get headaches before a storm." She said, "this is going to be a bad one. We should find shelter."

He nodded in agreement and the two set off into the dense forest. Law noticed Nami growing closer and closer to him until he could feel her arm touching his. He didn't blame her, he himself was on edge. Just because there weren't any people in this jungle didn't mean there weren't dangers.

The pair walked in silence as they listened to the sounds of the birds and animals up above. It seemed they were all trying to find a place to wait out the storm too. Law was pretty sure he would have given anything at this point to be back with his crew on his submarine. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, missing his crew wouldn't do anything to reunite them. He'd been through worse.

"Hey, Law." Nami said, catching his attention. "What about that?" She was pointing to a rocky formation that seemed to concave in on itself to make a nice shelter. Law grunted his agreement as the pair headed for the rocks. It was deep enough to keep them out of the rain that was just starting to drizzle, Nami headed as far back as she could and sat down. It had taken them all day to reach the island and the young navigator was tired.

Law joined her, bending his long limbs into a sitting position as he leaned back next to her. She was still a little ashamed of her breakdown earlier that day, but he had said nothing about it and she wasn't about to bring it up. She didn't notice Law looking at her, particularly at her tattoo which he was in the perfect position to examine.

"Is she the reason you want to map the world?" He asked. Nami looked at him in confusion for a moment before she realized his drawn gaze.

"Yeah. When I was little I would steal everything I could find about navigation. I drew maps and even though Bellmere would scold me for stealing, she told me that she believed in me. She said I would map the entire world one day." Nami recalled fondly.

"So you've always been a bit of a cat thief then" Law said jokingly. "Do you think she would approve of you being a pirate?" He continued.

"She always knew I wasn't one to follow the rules. I think she'd like Luffy and the others, even if she wouldn't particularly approve of piracy." Nami said, thinking about he adoptive mother with a smile.

"What about you? Corazon was a marine too wasn't he?" She asked him. Law's smile faltered a little before he answered

"I think he would have expected it. He probably would knock me over the head, but as long as I'm not off killing innocent people I think he'd be alright." He said, his old mentor was never far from his thoughts.

"I would have really liked to meet him." Nami said with a small smile. Law returned it as he looked her in the eyes

"I think he would have liked you" he said softly and sincerely, taking Nami aback a little. It was quiet for a little longer when Law continued with his questions, trying to make conversation to ease the boredom.

"You said you have a sister. Is she a pirate too?" He asked, looking ahead into the rain which was now pouring so hard it bounced off the ground.

"Nojiko. No, she runs Bellmere's mikan grove."

"Do you miss her?" The dark doctor inquired,

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! But I know she would be proud of me. She gave me a bangle to remember her by, but Arlong took it when he captured Bepo and I." Nami answered, hand going automatically to her wrist.

When she looked at Law he had a look of far off pain in his eyes. Did he have a sister too? She remembered his story, how he told her his entire town was massacred. Nami could feel her heart break a little for him. To lose his entire family like that…if she had lost Nojiko too on that fateful day Nami didn't know what she would have done.

"What was her name?" Nami asked quietly. She asked it timidly, not really expecting him to answer. It was quiet for a moment and she had deduced that he didn't want to talk about it when he spoke quietly, fondness in his voice that she wasn't used to hearing from the surgeon of death.

"Lami."

She sat a while and took that in as Law's eyes developed a sort of glazed over look.

"After she died I wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn. I wanted to die, and I wanted to leave as much destruction in my path as I could. I went to Doflamingo." He said, voice deep.

Nami looked at him, the man who had saved her life more times than she could count. The man who bandaged her wounds and held her silently as she cried. The man who protected her even though he didn't have to. She knew he wouldn't have been able to become the monster he wanted to be, he might pretend but she knew he had too much of a heart for that.

"We'll find them" Nami said, breaking Law out of his stupor. "We'll find Arlong and Doflamingo and we'll make them pay." She said passionately, inching a little closer to the man.

"We will."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm not sure how I feel about the second half of this chapter. I tried to make it longer because I won't be updating the next two days, I have another audition I am going out of town for. Let me know what you think and hopefully this short trip will give me some time to get my head together!**

 _Hands. She could feel hands everywhere. On her chest, her waist, even inside of her as she tried to scream through the lips covering hers. She knew Law was too far to save her, she wouldn't want him to see her like this anyways. Her only consolation was the satisfaction of knowing that these men had condemned themselves to a fate worse than death, if she managed to make it out of here alive that is._

 _She managed not screaming by dreaming of all the ways her crew would torture these men once they found her, because they would. A sickly giddy feeling rose in her stomach as she pictured the fear that would be on their faces. Luffy would be a whirlwind, he would leave no one left standing. Zoro's threatening look alone would make some of these weaklings pee themselves before he sliced them up. Usopp would even forget his fear as he took down as many as possible. Sanji would have no forgiveness in his heart, he would be neck and neck with the Captain and the first mate when it came to his rage. Not to mention Robin and the horrors she could inflict. Franky she was sure would come up with some creative ways of making them scream in terror and she couldn't wait to see the look in their eyes when Chopper used his beast form. Brook would scare these scumbags shitless before he even began his attack. She couldn't wait._

 _A sharp stab of pain shot through her as unwelcome hands hit something inside of her, her cry of pain was muffled by the mouth over hers._

 _The person they should really be afraid of though, was her._

 _Although her anger burned hot, she couldn't help the paralyzing fear she still felt. She couldn't move, all she could feel were dirty and sick hands. Hot putrid breath invaded her senses and lewd calls drowned out the rapid beating of her heart._

 _Her eyes widened and filled with panicked tears as she heard a zipper. She increased her struggle, trying in vain to escape the fate that awaited her. She felt more hands and she screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut, dreadfully preparing herself for what was to come-_

Nami shot up from her sleep, panting and wildly swinging at the person in front of her. All that mattered was getting away, now that her limbs were free she could at least fight.

"Nami-ya! Nami! Calm down!" A deep voice shouted. Nami ignored it as she scrambled to her feet, tripping backwards over herself and falling as she scrambled backwards.

"Nami-ya, it's me!" The voice said, not so close to her this time. Her breathing was still ragged as she fought for air, she felt like she couldn't breathe as she hyperventilated. As her back hit something solid she felt a little stinging from her whip wounds.

What did she hit?

The wall of a cave…she was in a cave…how did she get in a cave? They escaped…they escaped and now she was here with…Law…that was the voice…

Nami looked in front of her at the dark doctor who now had a bright red handprint across his face, but he didn't look angry. He only looked cautious as he squatted across the cave opening from her, hands out in front of him as if he was calming a frightened animal.

"Nami-ya…it's me…you're okay…" he said softly and lowly as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"L-Law?" Nami said hoarsely as she started to wake up from her terrible nightmare.

"It's me" he repeated as he slowly began to move towards her, hands still out in front of him. Nami realized her hands were shaking as she took hold of her bearings.

"Take slow, deep breaths…" Law said quietly as he approached her. He didn't reach out or try to hold her, he just sat there.

Nami tried to do as he asked, breathing in and out shakily. It felt too real…that dream felt way too real…

"Can I touch you?" She heard Law ask her slowly. He sounded hesitant, as though he wasn't really sure what to do. Nami nodded her head vigorously, she didn't know she wanted someone to hold her that badly.

First she felt one of his hands very gently rub her back, not enough to aggravate the wounds but just light enough that she could feel it. Her breathing was starting to calm down as she leaned into him, forcing him to give her the type of comfort she craved. She breathed in the scent of the shirt he wore as his other hand repeatedly smoothed over her hair.

This was happening way to often for her liking. At least she wasn't crying this time.

Nami felt her eyes start to droop and almost as soon as she had awoken she was falling back asleep. She fought it, not wanting to fall into another bad dream. The first time was bad enough.

"Sleep. I got you" Law's voice said from above her, the vibrations rumbling through his chest. If she had been looking at him she would have seen the soft comforting look on his face, but she was too busy giving in and drifting off. She also had no way of knowing that he held her long after she drifted off.

* * *

Finding Arlong was a lot harder than they expected it to be. It didn't help that Luffy wasn't exactly the most patient person to begin with.

"Come on! I just want to find them already!" Luffy whined as he paced back and forth, making the already nervous Bepo even more on edge as he fiddled with the navigation equipment.

"We all do. Now let Bepo work" Zoro said, a frown on his face even as he tried to get a little rest. It was hard, he couldn't sleep when the only thoughts running through his mind was the state they would find Nami and Law in.

Luffy was certain that Law would protect Nami, but Zoro wasn't so sure. The way he saw it, the other Captain had no reason to help Nami. He had no interest in her, at least none as far as Zoro knew.

He didn't blame him for it, in fact if it hadn't been for the fact that the woman had become as close as family to him over the time he had known her he may have been of the same mind. Back when he first met Nami he didn't care what happened to her. It may have sounded harsh, but while the pirate hunter wished her no ill will, he didn't particularly care what happened to her either. If it weren't for Luffy insisting he go after her he would have been content to let her go back to Arlong Park after she stole everything.

He was glad he did. It would seem that his idiot of a Captain had a better judge of character than he did. It took him all the way up until he found her working for Arlong to realize that. Nami had done a good job of pretending to be a cold and ruthless bitch, he would have believed her too if it hadn't been for the expression on her face when Arlong mentioned her mother. When Zoro saw her reaction he put two and two together, the woman was a hell of a fighter.

He wasn't quite sure that Law had seen that yet. Stupid witch, always getting herself into all sorts of trouble. If this is what having a little sister was like, Zoro didn't know how people did it.

"Um…" Bepo said nervously from his position on the deck.

"What is it?" Penguin asked his crew mate, coming out from the shade to join him.

"We may have a problem…" the bear said, pointing at the sky. The clouds had become dark in front of them and the waves were rough. A storm was coming.

* * *

Law absently stroked Nami's hair as she slept. He had already been awake when she had started to scream, he himself had been too plagued by memories to sleep. He was startled when her first reaction had been to slap him across the face, but he didn't hold it against her when he saw the frightened panic on her face.

It had taken a moment to talk her down, but once she had recognized him she calmed down immensely. He was certain that the dark circles under his eyes were prominent by now. The rain hadn't let up in the slightest, but he could tell by the very faint sun rays peeking through the clouds that it was daytime.

As he began to wonder about food, Nami began to stir in his lap. When the navigator realized the position was in she blushed and sat up quickly, clearing her throat as she composed herself.

"Good morning, Nami-ya." Law greeted, thinking it best not to mention her little episode the night before.

"Didn't you sleep?" Nami frowned. The circles under his eyes must have been worse than he thought.

"Even if I tried I doubt I would have been very successful." Law said honestly. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Nami voiced the question he had been thinking about prior to her waking up.

"Where exactly are we going to find food around here?"

"I was thinking I'd go out and look for something." Law explained as he stood, stretching as his joins popped back in place.

"Alone?" Nami asked, standing as well.

"You are hurt worse than I am" was his explanation. That was partly true, but Law was also pretty sure if he spent another day around the woman he would go insane. Not that he didn't enjoy her company, but he was constantly having to monitor himself. No man would enjoy being around the woman he wanted to kiss (and do worse to) all day long without being able to. Her nightmare last night decided for him, she wasn't ready for him to be pushing her into something like that.

"So you just want to leave me here alone? When we don't know what lives here? I could be attacked!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips in a typical Nami fashion.

"What do you propose then?" He asked calmly. The navigator thought for a moment as she surveyed their surroundings.

"We both go. We can use those giant leaves over there to stay out of the rain" she said, pointing at the foliage she was talking about.

Law had to admit he hadn't thought of how to stay dry. Taking a good look at the orange haired woman and her determined expression, he figured if they wanted to eat to day he may as well agree with her.

"Fine." He relented as Nami gained a smug smile.

"Good. Now go get one of the leaves!" She commanded. "Why? It was your idea" he argued, not loving the idea of getting wet.

"I'm hurt worse than you, remember?" She pointed out, causing the surgeon to roll his eyes.

He was just glad his crew wasn't there to see this. They would never let him live this down, not to mention his reputation would be down the drain if anyone found out someone like Nami was ordering him around.

He darted out into the pouring rain, taking the rigging knife he'd taken from the fishing boat and cutting the thick stem on one of the leaves. He could see Nami cheering as he ran back, a pleased look on her face as he tried not to let out a laugh.

"Alright, so what are we looking for?" Nami asked as she joined him under the giant leaf.

"I'd rather not risk eating any unfamiliar plants, so lets stick to the ones we know."

"What about animals?" She asked

"We would have no way of cooking it. You need dry wood to start a fire, and unless you can find a spot where it is magically not raining I don't think we are going to find any." Law responded evenly, earning himself a glare from the woman beside him.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Franky was doing a great job at keeping the ship afloat in the midst of one of the worst storms they had even encountered. Thanks to Nami's weather predicting abilities they managed to avoid most of the bad ones.

Even with his expert instruction they were struggling. The wind and rain were pelting down and stung on their skin as they fought the waves. Any hope they had of finding Arlong was pretty much dashed. Even if the fishman hadn't managed to avoid the storm, there was no way they could track their location.

Robin grunted with frustration at the realization, using her ability to lend as many hands as she could. As she wiped the water out of her eyes and tried not to fall over due to the rocking of the boat she caught something out of the corner of her vision.

"Luffy!" She called to her Captain "island!"

"Guys! Robin sees an island! Try to pull the ship in!" Luffy ordered from where he had his arms wrapped around the mast, attempting to keep his balance.

"It'll take at least an hour to make our way there!" Bepo shouted, fur matted and wet.

"We don't have any other choice!" Penguin called, hat sopping wet as he helped Franky pulling at the sails.

Just as the two crews began to change direction a loud crash of lightning sounded and a sickening crack came from above them. Screaming was heard as the mast of the ship began to fall, falling towards the deck.

"Take cover!" Luffy shouted as the crew members in the way dove out of the impact zone. Franky's face fell as he saw what was befalling his precious ship.

"We'd better make that half an hour!"

* * *

Nami was still getting wet from some rain, even with their makeshift leaf umbrella. The pair hadn't had much luck finding edible vegetation on the island, but they had managed to find a few pocketfuls of berries that Law recognized. She could feel his hand ghost along her back as he guided her along.

She was becoming much too attached to the dark man. A sadness unlike any she had even known invaded her emotions when she realized that one day their alliance would end and he would leave them. Leave her.

If you had told her a month ago that she wanted Law in her life she would have punched you in the face and then thrown you overboard, but it is funny how things turned out.

Nami found herself thinking of Bellmere in moments like these, her adoptive mother would have liked Law. Nami smiled at the thought. She could see her now, cheering her on and telling her to go after him before he gets away.

But she couldn't.

What did he even think of her now? He had seen her at her worst, and she knew that her worst wasn't a pretty sight. Still, at least she didn't have any more dirty laundry to air. He already knew everything there was to know about her.

She really didn't have anything to lose. So why couldn't she again?

Nami was having a hard time coming up with a reason as they walked along. Maybe it was because of their close proximity or maybe it was the rain, she had heard of people doing crazy things when it rained, but she felt a sudden burst of courage.

She stopped in her tracks, causing him to bump into her from behind.

"Are you alright, Nami-ya?" He questioned, taking a step back from the navigator. She surveyed him for a moment, the burst of courage coursing through her veins as she took a step closer. He didn't look scared or nervous, only curious as he tried to work out what exactly she was doing.

Was she trying to pick his pockets? Convince him to hold the leaf umbrella the rest of their walk? None of the above.

His yellow eyes widened as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss was short, she pulled back before Law could connect the circuits in his brain.

He stood there for a moment, staring at her with a wide eyed expression as Nami's burst of courage ended. Doubt and mortification took over as she began to think of something, anything to say.

Just as she was about to apologize for her rash actions the leaf umbrella was tossed to the side and one of Law's hands tangled in her hair while the other went around her waist and he connected his lips to her.

Nami's arms immediately went around his neck as they kissed. It was wet as the rain poured all over their face. It was rushed and the rain made it uncomfortable, not sexy or romantic in any sense, but the two kissed each other like their lives depended on it.

Law moved his hand from her hair to her waist to join his other one as he deepened the kiss. Who was he? He had never in his life been this attracted to this woman, he felt like he could breathe in her essence and it still wouldn't be enough. It scared him how attached he was becoming, but there was no way he was going to end this.

Unfortunately fate had other plans as Law felt something pointy stick into his back. Nami seemed confused as he pulled away, but she looked behind him and her eyes grew wide. Law slowly turned around as he took in the spear pointed straight at his heart.

There were at least thirty people with spears pointed at them, they all wore a strange mixture of modern clothing and some sort of tribal gear.

He couldn't take them all on and protect Nami at the same time, so he slowly began to raise his hands in surrender. The spear pointed at his chest poked at him as he took the hint and turned, Nami was in a similar situation as they looked at each other. The rain soaked them to the bone as they began to walk, spears at their back.

They just couldn't catch a break, could they.


	18. Chapter 18

And just like that they were back in another cage. At least they were together this time. The awkward post-kiss tension that would have normally been there had been replaced by apprehension about their current situation.

Nami sighed, frustration written all over her face.

"I just want to find Luffy and get out of here! Is that too much to ask!?" She complained to herself.

"We'll find him. And my crew." Law reassured from where he sat, watching the woman pace back and forth.

"What do they even want with us!?" She continued, throwing her hands up in the air as she fretted. "Well we _are_ trespassing on their island." Law answered, his only response being a heated glare from the navigator.

The bars would be pretty easy to break, not to mention that Law still had access to his powers. They either didn't know about his devil fruit abilities or lacked the foresight to cuff him with sea stone. Law would probably bet the former. He wasn't too worried about their situation, not as much as Nami was anyways. He knew the pair could probably take them on, but he wanted to play it safe. Maybe the islanders would just send them on their way. Point is, he didn't want to create conflict unless necessary due to their injuries.

Finally Nami gave up her pacing and sat down next to Law, exasperated. It was silent for a while before Law noticed the orange haired woman staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there a problem?" He prompted. She shook her head but kept her gaze on him.

"What was that kiss about?" Nami asked finally. Blunt and to the point. "I should be asking you that, you are the one who kissed me." He responded, turning to face her.

"I- I know…but I guess I just never expected you to kiss me back." She said, a slight blush that he found disturbingly cute dusting her cheeks.

He was silent as he tried to put into words what he was feeling. Not love, not yet anyways, but he cared for her more than he was willing to admit. Finally he slowly began to speak.

"You've become…dangerous to me, Nami-ya" he said slowly.

"Dangerous?" She asked, bewildered.

"I care for you. More than I should." He said, not looking at her as he instead stared straight ahead.

"You…wait you really like me? When did that start?" She asked. She had honestly thought she would kiss him and he would push her away, at best maybe he would have responded out of pure instinctual need. But never would she have thought the supernova _actually_ cared for her.

"A few days after I was imprisoned." He said bluntly, not a trace of hesitation in his voice.

"I don't know what to say…" a flustered Nami said quietly.

"Then don't say anything." Law responded simply. "The way I see it we have two options. We could go with the smart option and forget this ever happened, treat the alliance as exactly what it was meant to be. Or we could choose the less smart option and pursue this."

Nami sat still, absorbing his words silently.

"I suppose I'm not a very smart man, because I'm more attracted to the second option. But if you choose to do the right thing and not complicate things any further, I will not hold it against you. I will treat you as an ally and I promise not to pursue anything further with you." He continued, finally looking at her.

It was silent for another moment as Nami contemplated, she knew if she pursued things with Law there would be all sorts of complications. First of all the fact that he and Luffy had the same dream, she would eventually have to pick sides if it came down to the two of them. She also wouldn't be in constant contact with him, he would be in his sub and she would be on the ship. There was also the matter of what would happen when the alliance ended, because it would inevitably end.

But through all that thinking, Nami found herself caring very little about the potential strife it would cause her later.

"It's a good thing I'm not a very smart woman then…" She finally responded, looking Law in the eyes boldly as the two grew closer.

Their lips touched and she found herself kissing him again, Her face scratched against his stubble that had grown over the past few days and she had never been happier.

They were interrupted with someone clearing their throat in front of the cell. When they looked up one of the islanders was standing in front of the cage, a spear in their hand.

"The chief is ready to see you now."

* * *

When the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates finally managed to sail the broken ship to the island they collapsed with exhaustion and relief.

"Oi, Franky" Luffy called. "How long do you think it will take to fix the ship?"

The cyborg examined the damage. Fortunately it was mostly external, the ship didn't seem to be in any danger of sinking.

"If I can get at least two people to help me then I can get this ship back into super shape in about two days!" He said confidently.

Luffy nodded.

"Yosh. Usopp! You, and Penguin stay and help Franky!" Penguin, being an engineer, just nodded while Usopp looked relieved.

"Alright, Zoro, Robin and the polar bear are going to come with me and explore!" Luffy decided.

The two groups separated, the island group venturing into the thick jungle. Robin had to grab Zoro's arm a few times to stop him from wandering off.

Bepo stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, causing the other two to stop and backtrack to where they were. Bepo continued to sniff before a look of realization came over him and he excitedly began to speak.

"I smell it! The same smell from the hotel room on the last island, I think Nam and Law have been here!" He said, jumping up and down with excitement and nervousness.

Luffy looked thrilled and even Zoro let out a small smile at the information.

"Can you tell where they went?" Robin asked seriously, a look of urgency on her face. Bepo sniffed some more and slowly nodded.

"I think so."

* * *

Law and Nami stood in front of a man sitting on what looked like a makeshift throne. He was wearing an odd mixture of jeans with a sea grass skirt over it, holding some sort of elaborately engraved staff.

"You come to sacred lands. What business do you have here?" The man said seriously. He looked like he was about fifty of sixty, his brown hair had a tint of salt and pepper in it. His hair was in a long braid as was his long beard.

"We're sorry, we didn't know. We came from an island to the northeast, it was under attack so we fled." Nami said.

Law could tell she was trying to lay on the charm, though the story was true enough. The man seemed unaffected as he looked at Law.

"Is what your woman says true?" He asks. Law felt a surge of satisfaction when she was referred to as his woman, but he could tell Nami wasn't ask pleased.

"Yes. It is true." He vouched, squeezing Nami's hand tightly before she could say anything.

"Unfortunately we cannot let you leave." The man said, causing Law to stiffen and prepare to use his room.

"And why not?" He asked, an edge of a threat in his voice. "Calm yourself. You will not be harmed. Let me show you something." The leader said.

The pair were led into another room in the hut they had been brought to. Inside there was a large boulder, on it were intricate carvings. Most just looked like scribble to Law, but the man seemed to know exactly what he was looking for as he found a specific carving on the rock.

"Do you see this? These rock carvings were left for us by our ancestors, they predict the future."

Yeah, Law seriously doubted that.

"Look at this carving. It predicts that two shall come from an island in distress, they shall lead us to wealth and prosperity. Then the two of you show up."

It didn't look like anything but a bunch of lines and scribbles to Law, even Nami was squinting at it. She supposed it looked vaguely like a boat, but she couldn't quite see what the man was trying to point out.

"You are those people. Please, forgive our hostility." The man said with a small bow. Nami glanced at Law with a sort of nervous curiosity. Law gave her a small nod. Even if they were to make a run for it, all they could do was return to their fishing boat with no food or water and drift off.

With that, the two were taken in opposite directions.

* * *

"They were definitely here." Bepo said certainly, the four pirates stood in a shallow cave. There wasn't any evidence of people having been here, but Bepo was certain of the scent.

"Do you know where they went?" Robin asked.

"I…I can't tell, after this the scent is kind of everywhere…sorry…maybe they will come back?" The bear said hopefully.

"Maybe…" Zoro said doubtfully. He was relieved that Nami had been with Law after all. He guessed once again Luffy had better judge of character than he did.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Just wait for them?" Luffy said, not liking the idea of having to sit still when he knew his friends were nearby waiting for rescue.

"I'll keep sniffing…" Bepo said as his nose went to work again.

So they sat and waited.

* * *

The next time Nami saw Law he was dressed in island garb. He still wore his jeans, but a grass skirt had been added over it similar to what the Chief wore. He was shirtless, his tattoos stood out on his skin. His wounds were healing on his chest, his muscles defined. He also wore some sort of shell necklace and a giant frown. She tried not to giggle, certain the man had fought the change in wardrobe.

He turned to the doorway of the hut and if she hadn't been paying such close attention she would have missed the way his eyes widened slightly.

She herself was also put in some island gear. She now wore a bikini bottom with a grass skirt over it, some sort of rough beige cloth binding her breasts. She also had a flower in her hair and a similar necklace to Law.

"I see they got to you too" she teased as she went to sit by him.

"I'm just happy I'm clean" he mumbled. She had to agree with him on that one. The shower she had gotten had felt amazing, the cool water was heaven to her sore muscles and the dirt just washed away.

"So" she began quietly "how are we going to get out of here?"

Law sighed with a hint of frustration.

"We both need to get our strength up, and like it or not this place has food and fresh water."

"What? You can't possibly be proposing we stay here." She said, daring him to say otherwise. He gave her a withering look.

"Of course not. I have a plan, but it depends on your skills." He said, looking at her with a spark in his eye.

"What skills?" She asked, slightly nervous but trusting he wouldn't do anything to endanger her. Not after what he'd told her.

"How rusty are your thieving skills"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Very little of the search party in this chapter, but I kind of got carried away. What I thought was going to be a 20 chapter story is definitely going to be longer.**

 **Enjoy the feels in this chapter. Also a lot of Lawna and a dash of smexiness!**

Ba dum.

Ba dum.

Ba dum.

Nami sighed as she woke up, listening to the sounds of the heartbeat of the man she rested her head on. No nightmares plagued her tonight.

She glanced up to find Law still in deep sleep, he hadn't slept the night before so she was sure he was exhausted. They were warm, dry, and most importantly they were together. She felt the happiness well up in her stomach once more, it seemed simply being around the intimidating man induced a feeling of joy.

Nami looked at his sleeping face with a look of soft fondness. His features smoothed out when he slept, the creases he wore in his forehead relaxed and his face looked peaceful. Unguarded. She had seen him unguarded more times than she could count over the past couple of weeks. His tattoos stood out starkly on his pale skin, the necklace he had been given by the islanders had been pushed to the side so the redhead could lay down on his chest. One of the sleeping man's hands was wrapped around her shoulder and the other rested on her waist.

Law gave a sigh in his sleep, his expression changing as he began to slowly wake up. He cracked one yellow eye open to glance at her, her deep brown ones smiling back at him. He quirked the side of his mouth and laid back again, his eyes closing once more as the placid smile lingered on his lips.

The pair had fallen asleep that way after discussing their plan the night before. It was nothing Nami and Law couldn't handle, but even though they were both anxious to return to their respective crews they couldn't help but revel in the quiet moment. They would wait a day and regain their strength before stealing some supplies and a boat and setting off to find an island with a den den mushi to contact their crews.

Law stroked the redhead's shoulder absently as he thought over the past few weeks. How things had changed. He never would have expected to fall for anyone, much less someone like her. If he was going to fall for any pirate woman he would have thought her to be more like Nico Robin. Beautiful, intelligent and level headed. But Nami was so much more. If he truly thought about it he would rank her as one of the smartest in her crew, and her beauty was not arguable, but her fire is what drew him to her. She wasn't calm or collected like her older crew mate, but she put everything she had into everything she did. She cared with a passion and fought with the same energy she put into everything. Watching her fight back against the man who had ruled her life for so many years proved that.

He glanced down at her again, she was tracing his chest tattoo sleepily. What luck he had. Because that is what it must have been, pure luck. He wasn't a nice man, he was known for his cruelty. He had little to no empathy for others and had a one track mind when it came to his goals, he couldn't think of a single reason for her to be interested in him of all people. He pushed the doubt down as he heard her stomach rumble, he cracked a smile as she looked embarrassed.

"Shall we go find something to eat, Nami-ya?" Law suggested, causing her to glare at him as she got up.

The pair walked out into the main area of the islanders camp. Although Law didn't think they would hurt either of them, he was still on guard. He didn't know what else they wanted from them. They said that they were the ones to lead them to prosperity, but he had no idea how they expected them to do that. With any luck they wouldn't have to find out, they planned to leave the next morning. He could feel the stares on them as they walked and he could easily tell why.

They simply didn't fit into the camp. They both bore tattoos, though Law's were more shocking than hers, and her fiery red hair stood out amongst the islanders. He walked directly behind her as they went to look for something to eat, the faint pressure his hand placed on her back letting her know he was still there.

It didn't take them long to find most of the islanders crowded in a small area where tons of food seemed to sit. Nami's eyes lit up as she took in all there was to eat, neither of them had eaten a good meal in a while (the meal they had received on the last night was better than they had gotten, but nowhere as substantial as this.

"Most honored guests! I am pleased to see that you have rested well!" The Chief told them, arms open wide as he made his way towards them. He grasped Nami and then Law in a hearty hug before smiling at them happily. "Come! Eat and drink with us!"

The two weren't about to pass up that offer. As they walked past a table filled with wine Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking? This early in the morning?" She asked, mainly to herself. Law shrugged as he began to pile food onto a plate for the two of them. Nami shrugged back as she got a cup of wine for each of them, looking around and failing to find anything else to drink.

She followed Law to a spot on the ground where he sat, she joined him and the two focused on the food in front of them. Law could still register the stares they were receiving, but he was too hungry to care. The wine was strong but neither pirate complained as they filled their stomachs.

Luffy would have been proud of how quickly they downed their meal, Nami letting out a giggle at the surgeons content sigh. He glared softly at her which just caused her to giggle more.

"My friends, may I show you to our bath house so you may clean up a bit?" One of the islanders offered, Law looked at Nami as she accepted and the female islander smiled and nodded at them to follow. She was dressed very similarly to Nami, just as the males wore the same garb as Law.

As Law walked he started to frown. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he only had one cup of wine. He glanced at the navigator beside him and saw her swaying a little too, a confused look on her face. They seemed to reach their destination as the female islander said something to them and opened a door that led to a pool of some sort.

His dizziness grew worse as they entered, Law couldn't seem to make out the words to say as he wobbled, grasping a stumbling Nami's arm as the door shut behind them. Before he could say anything or try to open the door again, a fuzzy darkness began to take over his vision.

Right before he passed out he saw a flash of orange hit the ground next to him.

* * *

 _When Nami opened her eyes she wasn't in the bath house with Law anymore. Instead she was…in Cocoyasi Village?_

 _She rubbed her sore backside as she stood. She was indeed in her childhood home, inside her bedroom. Everything was quiet._

 _"Nojiko?" She called. "Law?"_

 _As she hesitantly stepped outside of her room into their eating area by the front door she froze._

 _A woman sat at the table. Her hair shaved on the sides and the rest of the scarlet locks pulled into a ponytail._

 _"B-Bellemere?" She asked quietly, voice shaking as she stood by the door. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at her adoptive mother. Her mother who had died many years ago._

 _"Nami." Bellemere breathed, a giant smile taking over her face as she stood. Nami still didn't know what to do, tears welling up in her eyes as her mother approached her. Bellemere reached out and gently traced the side of Nami's face, a fond look in her eyes._

 _Nami broke down and launched herself at the woman. Bellemere smelled just as she had last remembered, of mikans and cigarette smoke. The older woman just held her as Nami cried, a deep and heartbroken cry as she buried her face into her mother's chest. When she finally looked up, face tearstained and unbelieving, Bellemere smiled down at her lovingly._

 _"W-what…how are you here? How am I here?" Nami asked. She looked down, confirming that she was still in the clothing the islanders had put her in. "Am I…am I dead?" She asked, horrified. She couldn't be dead, she had to get back to Luffy and help him become Pirate King! She still had to map the world! And Law…_

 _"No. You aren't dead. Not yet anyways." Bellmere spoke. Nami almost started crying again, hearing her voice._

 _"Then where am I? Is this a vision?" She asked._

 _"I don't know. Gosh look at you, I knew you'd be a stunner!"_

 _Nami looked at the woman who raised her. Bellemere still had tears in her eyes as she looked at her, a big smile on her face and nothing but pure unabashed love in her eyes._

 _"Nami, I am so proud of you."_

 _The orange haired woman looked a little surprised._

 _"Proud of me? But…but I'm a pirate…you hate pirates…" She said. Bellmere gave her a look as she put her hands on her hips and laughed._

 _"Nami I always knew you were a rule breaker. Besides, I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that I would love you unconditionally. Nami I am so proud of you, I'm so sorry I left you and Nojiko with Arlong and I am even sorrier that he took you." Bellmere looked sad as she spoke, pain reflected in her eyes as she recalled the events surrounding her death. "But I could never have asked for a better pair of daughters. You are the strongest person I've ever met."_

 _Nami's eyes filled with tears again. Bellmere's gaze fell to Nami's arm where her tattoo was. The woman slowly traced it, the smile never leaving her face._

 _"Luffy saved me. I…he is my friend and now I have to help him…" even though Bellemere had given her approval, Nami still felt the need to explain her reason for piracy._

 _"I know. And if you sailed under any other Captain I might have been upset." Bellmere smiled. All of a sudden her look turned mischievous and she raised an eyebrow, lips quirked in a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Speaking of Captains…"_

 _Nami blushed as she realized what her mother was talking about. "Oh God, please tell me you aren't watching me_ all _the time."_

 _Bellemere laughed. "No, I know when to give you some privacy. Besides, you sure caught a good one! A doctor! And a handsome one at that!" She teased her daughter. Before she had a chance to ask any more questions, Nami noticed her arm was becoming transparent. She frowned, Bellemere gave her a sad smile._

 _"It's time for you to go back. I love you, Nami. Tell Nojiko I love her too, and that I am beyond proud of you both. Also tell her to go ahead and marry that boy she's been seeing!"_

 _Nojiko was seeing someone? That explains why she refused to leave Cocoyasi Village when Nami asked._

 _"But…I don't want to leave you…" Nami said desperately, holding onto Bellmere for as long as you can._

 _"I love you Nami, and I will always be with you. You will map the world, I know it." She said with a teary smile. "Oh, and you lost this. Be more careful with it next time." Bellmere pressed something round into Nami's hand._

 _Nami tried to say something else but she was fading fast, as Bellemere waved she felt the same fuzzy darkness and hit the floor._

* * *

 _Law sat up and groaned, rubbing his back where it had hit the ground. He looked around him and his eyes widened, he was in Flevance…but…Flevance didn't exist anymore…_

 _Law stood up in the middle of the empty street. It looked just as it had when he was a child, he made a slow circle as he turned around in shock._

 _"Big brother!" A voice called and right as he turned around a small body flew into his. He caught it out of reflex before he realized just who it was._

 _"Lami…"_

 _Without thinking he squeezed his sister tighter, trying desperately to fight the tears that came to his eyes as he hugged her small body to his. Only when he took a moment to look at her did he realized she lacked the signs of the disease that had ravaged his hometown. She looked just as she had the last time he saw her…hair in pigtails and a wide smile on her face…_

 _He heard footsteps and looked up, watching his Mother and Father walk towards him. Both of them wore a smile, though it seemed to be a heartbroken one._

 _Law let go of Lami and in a daze he threw his arms around his parents, feeling his sister wrap her arms around his legs. Finally, he cried._

 _He sobbed like a child as he held the family he had lost so long ago. He felt his mother's lips on his forehead and his father's hand rubbing his back comfortingly. He was snapped out of it when a loud crash sounded behind him._

 _He whirled around, immediately placing his body in front of Lami and his parents as he took on a protective stance, only to see a pair of legs sticking out of a barrel. The barrel rolled to the side and a black feathered man crawled out of it._

 _"Ow…" He said as he rubbed his head with a frown._

 _"Corazon…" Law breathed._

 _"Law!" The man said with a giant smile, scooping the young man up in a gigantic hug._

 _"What…what are you all doing here?" Law asked, the situation finally registering with him._

 _"I think the better question is what are_ you _doing here." Corazon began. Law just shook his head._

 _"I'm dead…I must be…" He murmured with a sinking feeling. He wasn't ready to go, he hadn't killed Doflamingo. He hadn't killed Arlong…Nami…he couldn't leave her, not when he had just gotten her._

 _"No, I don't think so. I can tell when people are dead and you aren't." Corazon said. Law looked at his mentor and his family, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke._

 _"I'm sorry." He apologized. The four people in front of him looked confused. "What for?" Corazon asked as Lami ran up to him and yanked a black feather out of his coat, much to his dismay._

 _"I…I became a pirate…I know you must be disappointed in me…" Law said, not used to the feelings bubbling up and the shame he felt._

 _He felt a pair of arms around him as his Mother came up for another hug. She always had loved to cuddle with him, Law should have let her do it more when she was alive._

 _"No, honey…we are so proud of you…so proud…" She said, breaking off into tears. Law looked a little confused as his father's hand rested on his shoulder._

 _"I am so proud to call you my son. You are strong, and from what I can tell you are an amazing doctor. We love you so much."_

 _"Yeah, your the coolest!" Lami added, causing a small helpless smile to grace Law's face. With nervousness he looked at Corazon who only smiled._

 _"How can I hate that you are a pirate? After all…you did name your crew after me." He smiled. The former marine came up to him and looked at the various tattoos decorating his arms and chest, he was still in the island gear._

 _"You said you wanted me to remember you smiling…" Law whispered, causing the tall man to give him one._

 _As he looked back at his family he saw his Father roll his eyes at his Mother who had an excited grin on her face._

 _"Tell us all about her!" She said excitedly, and Law was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him._

 _"Nami?" He asked, she nodded excitedly as his Father chuckled at her happiness._

 _"Well she…she is one of the smartest people I've ever met…she's going to map the world." Law said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"I never thought I'd see the day…" his Mother teased, causing him to become even more uncomfortable._

 _"I like her!" Lami piped up, "she is really pretty!"_

 _Law smiled at his sister. "Yeah, she is."_

 _"She's a spitfire, Law! You sure know how to pick 'em!" Corazon laughed, slapping him on the back._

 _Law's father was the one to take pity on him and draw the attention away from Nami._

 _"Anyways, son. We really are proud of you. You have accomplished so much, and no matter where you go in life just remember we will always be here with you."_

 _Law gave him a small smile, it faltered when he noticed his arm. It was becoming…see-through?_

 _"Where…where am I going?" Law said, "wait…come with me…"_

 _"We can't." His Mother said. "We all love you so much." His father said._

 _"I'm proud of you, Law." Corazon whispered for only him to her._

 _Lami ran up and gave him one last hug, slipping something soft into his hand as he faded. Just as the spots were taking over his vision he heard his Mother turn to his Father and say one last thing._

 _"He looks just like you…"_

* * *

The two pirates sat up groggily, taking everything in. Nami came to first, feeling something cold and metal in her hand. When she looked at it her eyes widened in surprise.

Nojiko's bangle…she thought she had lost it when Arlong captured her…Bellemere…it was real…

Law sat up shortly after her, reaching up to rub his eyes when something in his closed palm tickled his face.

A black feather. He recalled his sister slipping something into his hand…it wasn't just his imagination.

They sat there in shock for a long time, both still in the steamy bath house as they realized what had just happened. Finally, Law looked over at Nami.

He had realized something while with his loved ones, he wasn't ready to leave her. He couldn't. An ache developed in his chest when he realized it. Her orange hair was slightly messed as she stared at the bangle in her hand.

Then she looked at him, a half shocked and half enlightened look on her face.

"Law…" she said softly

"Are you alright?" He asked, finding an excuse to move closer to her. He placed a hand on her cheek in an uncharacteristic moment of gentleness.

"Yeah…" She responded, staring into his eyes. Neither one of them had to say anything, their lips just met.

It was different than the other times. This time it was full of passion and need. An explosive mix of genuine feeling and lust. His hand cradled her head as he lowered her onto the floor from her sitting position. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he kissed her, his arms bracing him over her as his hips hovered right over hers.

A gasp sounded from both of their lips as their hips met. Sparks ran through them, they attacked each other once more. Nami's hands ran up and down Law's bare chest as he placed a hand on her thigh and brought it up around his hip to give them more of a connection.

Nami looked into his eyes, he could see every single emotion running through her. He was sure his mirrored her own as the desperation took over. He wanted her, he wanted to feel her and hold her, he wanted to kiss her and never let go. As their hips moved against one another it was electric.

It was a storm of kisses, both of them holding each other like they were their lifeline. Like they were ready to completely consume the other.

Just as Law's hand found Nami's breast and began to kiss her jaw as he slipped his hand under her chest wrapping they heard it.

"NAMI! TORA-O!"

Both pirates stared at each other in shock before scrambling to their feet to the door.

"Luffy…" Nami breathed


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Rescue awaits! But it isn't over yet, they still need to find Arlong and figure out what to do with him and Doffy!**

"Luffy!" Nami called as they thew the door open. Sure enough, the straw hat clad man was waving with a wide grin. It seemed as though some of the villagers were trying to stop them from approaching the couple, but the sight of Zoro with his swords out, and Bepo deterred them.

Nami ran towards her Captain, throwing her arms around his neck as Luffy returned her hug with a vigor. Law felt a surge of happiness go through him as he saw his first mate, the polar bear was practically bouncing in happiness as he ran for his Captain.

Law felt the fuzzy creature collide with him and buried his smile in his fur as he returned the hug with more feeling than he would ever admit. When he looked back at Nami she was finishing giving Robin a hug and moving onto Zoro. Law was surprised (and a bit put off) by the fact that the swordsman opened his arms to give her an uncharacteristic hug. Nami's face buried into his shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers. The hug was brief, Zoro returning to his defensive position, but Law still had an odd feeling in his stomach.

"You guys have no idea how long it took to find you!" Luffy complained loudly.

"Where is the rest of my crew?" Law said with concern, noting that the only one there was Bepo.

"Oh, some of them are back on the ship and the rest are guarding 'Mingo."

Law felt a rush of satisfaction as he realized the evil man was right where he had left him. Before he could inquire about anything else, the Chief pushed through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" He didn't look very happy, but before anyone could explain a very angry looking Nami stepped forwards.

"What the hell was in that wine you gave us this morning?" She demanded. Law was curious himself, he reached in his pocket and felt the black feather just to make sure it was still there.

"What? The wine? The people of this island use it to pay our daily respects to our ancestors." The Chief explained. "Well you could have warned us!" She said, temper still as fiery as her hair.

"No matter. Now explain, who are these intruders!?" The Chief said, brushing her off.

"I'm Luffy." The man said, offering him a giant smile and a hand. The Chief ignored it as he glared at him. "I know not who you are, but you are trespassing on our island!"

"Oh, sorry! We just came to get our nakama! We'll leave now!" Luffy said with good nature. As soon as he reached out for Nami's arm a blade cut through his path.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" Luffy exclaimed indignantly. Zoro already had his swords out and Law's muscles twitched in preparation to grab his own.

"We will allow you to leave this island immediately, but the harbingers of prosperity will not leave!" The Chief exclaimed, the guard who had his blade out grunted in confirmation.

"Who? Nami and Tra-guy?" Luffy said, still confused. "The rock that foretells our destiny has predicted their arrival, anyone who tries to take them will die a most painful death!" The Chief says, more guards unsheathing their weapons.

"Good. I've been itching for a fight." Zoro says around his sword as he readies his weapons.

"Yeah! We didn't get to kick anyones ass yet!" Luffy said with a sudden realization. Nami rolled her eyes as Robin's lips quirked into a smile.

Law's vision was blocked as Bepo moved slightly in front of him. "Leave this to me, Captain!" He exclaimed with a dangerous look on his face. Law felt his own mouth form a smile at his crew member's vigor.

"We will give you one last chance to leave!" The Chief said with certainty. Zoro pushed Nami back by Law and took his position in front of her.

"We'll leave as soon as Nami and Law come with us!" The swordsman said dangerously, scarred eye crinkling in a threatening look.

"Have it your way then."

Before the Chief was even done with the sentence they had attacked. Zoro lunged into the fray with his swords drawn, Luffy gave a shout of excitement as he stretched himself. Robin didn't say a word, but Law could see her arms sprouting from all over. Bepo growled and began taking out two men at a time with a swipe of his paw.

Law drew his own sword and blocked Nami's body with his. As a few men approached him he whirled into action, he tried to make it as painless as possible. After all, the people had shown them considerable hospitality. With a mixture of his devil fruit ability and his sword he cut them down in no time. He felt the air move behind him and as he whirled around he saw a blade heading straight for him, before it could slice into his back where Nami had been only moments before the man's eyes widened and rolled back into his head as he fell like a log.

The said woman was standing behind him, feet braced in a fighting stance as she held a wooden staff she had picked up from one of the fallen warriors. She gave him a cheeky look that he returned with a scowl as she returned to her position, standing back to back with him.

As much as he told himself he trusted in her abilities, he was still worried. Seeing the loved ones he had lost made him realize just how fragile life could be. He didn't consider her weak by any means, but she wasn't as proficient in battle as the rest of her crew. Even Chopper had his other form to fight with, her signature weapon had been broken if he remembered correctly, and without it he worried.

"Get that scowl off your face!" She called over her shoulder, "you think this is the first time I've fought with a staff?"

He didn't even have to ask how she knew he was frowning, he practically radiated worry. But he couldn't focus on that now.

The fighting wasn't difficult, but the sheer numbers made it harder than it should have been. They were easily outnumbered twenty to one and although they made it through them, by the time only the Chief remained they were worn out.

"Stop right there!" The Chief screamed in anger, Law heard a yelp beside him and before he knew it the Chief was holding a knife to Nami's neck. He had a hand around her waist and Law's heart sank as he saw the panic and fear in her eyes. He was only praying that she wasn't going to slip into another episode as she had in the cave. It was one think when she was being held by him or another member of her crew, they were familiar to her, but this man was something else entirely. He could see the helplessness in her eyes as they seemed to glass over for a moment and every muscle in his body tensed as he considered his options.

By the time he cast a room the Chief would have time to draw the knife fatally across her neck. That meant Robin and Luffy couldn't use their devil fruit powers without tipping him off either. Any move made by Zoro or Bepo wouldn't be fast enough.

"Put your weapons down!" The Chief yelled. Zoro and Law looked at each other solemnly before the two men lowered their swords. "Good! Now I want you all to go back to your ship and leave! Now!"

No one moved. The blade pressed into Nami's neck ever so slightly and a single drop of red glistened on the silver knife.

"What about Nami!" Luffy demanded, taking a step back along with everyone else. "She stays." Was the response he got from the Chief.

Law looked back at Nami, her eyes were still wide with fear as they stared off into space. "Nami-ya, snap out of it!" He yelled in desperation, causing everyone to look at him. He was certain that Bepo and Robin had taken note of her mental state, but he wasn't sure that Luffy and Zoro were so intuitive.

Just as Law spoke, her eyes snapped to his and seemed to calm ever so slightly.

"Back! Now!" The Chief roared, he didn't get to finish his threat before Nami's heel slammed into his foot. The unexpected motion caused the Chief to lose his grip ever so slightly, giving Nami the opportunity to twist his arm backwards. He howled in pain as the rest of them rushed at the opportunity. Law reached out and grabbed Nami by the waist, pulling her into his chest where he buried her head as Zoro reclaimed his swords and with a quick slice it was all over.

He could feel the woman shaking ever so slightly, he smoothed her hair in reassurance. Her hands had wrapped behind his back and hugged him tightly. Law didn't miss the strange look Zoro gave him.

"Come on, lets go find the others." Robin suggested as she turned to walk back the way they came.

"Zoro!" Luffy called "wrong way!"

* * *

Nami had calmed considerably by the time they reached the Thousand Sunny. She hadn't missed the looks Zoro kept shooting her and Law, but she had opted to ignore it for the time being.

"NAMI-SIS!" Franky called with unmasked joy on his face. Just like that, the three members who had remained on the Sunny rushed to the deck.

"CAPTAIN!"

"NAMI!"

Usopp and Penguin waved from the deck, jumping up and down in excitement. Law couldn't help the wide smile that took over his face, he heard Nami giggle beside him as they made their way on board.

Nami was immediately swept into a giant group hug consisting of herself, Franky and the sniper while Penguin practically tackled Law.

"What happened here!?" Nami asked with dismay, taking in the ship.

"We ran into a storm, thats the entire reason we even docked here! I can't believe it! Luffy, you didn't tell us they were on this island!" Usopp explained. "We didn't know!" His Captain laughed.

"This is suuuuperrrr!" Franky said, posing. Law looked at the smile on Nami's face, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't think she was ever going to see them again. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Wow, nice work on the ship!" Zoro said. It appeared most of the storm damage had been taken care of, with a few broken things still laying about here and there.

"Is it operational?" Robin asked the shipwright, going over to examine what he was doing. "She'll sail, I'll fix her up properly once we meet up with the rest of the crew. They will be thrilled!" Franky said with a beaming smile.

"Then lets set sail!"

* * *

Nami knocked softly on the door, not waiting for a response before she went into the library. Sure enough, Bepo sat there looking at some of her maps.

"Nami! Sorry! Your maps are just really good!" The bear said sheepishly. "Don't worry, its fine!" Nami said with a smile.

She was happy to be back in her clean clothes, she managed to find a long sleeve shirt in order to cover the scar on her arm but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to explain it. That and her reaction earlier. She thought maybe she had been over it, after all she could touch Law, Luffy and Zoro just fine. But as soon as that man's arms wrapped around her waist and his unfamiliar scent invaded her senses she panicked. She knew Robin took note of it by the way the woman was looking at her, but she didn't think Luffy had.

She pushed those thoughts down as she thought about what she came in here to do. Without hesitating she walked up to the fuzzy bear and threw her arms around him, burying her head into his soft fur. No wonder Law liked to cuddle up to him so much.

"Nami?" Bepo asked, confused. She looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing the bear to blush.

"Thank you, Bepo. I never got to thank you back in that cage, and I'm sure those idiots never would have found us without you." She said with a grin. The bear shuffled, smiling back as he looked a mixture of embarrassed and flattered.

"It was nothing, really!" The bear shrugged off. "Yes it was. I just wanted to thank you" Nami said to the other navigator. "Oh, and if you ever want me to show you a few things about making maps I'd be happy to!" She offered.

"Thank you!" The bear responded with a giant grin, and with that the two navigators resumed looking at her maps on the wall. Nami pointing something out every once in a while.

* * *

Law knew it was coming sooner or later. Especially with the looks the swordsman had been giving him.

"Whats going on with you and Nami?" He demanded, blunt with his question.

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Zoro-ya." Law responded. He knew it would probably be smarter to be straight up with the man, but he still had an unexplainable feeling of jealously when it came to the other man being around Nami.

"I'm not playing games. Listen, I only know what Bepo told me about what went down in that cell but I saw her face back there. If your taking advantage of her in a vulnerable state I'll run you through. Repeatedly." The swordsman growled.

"I'm not." Law growled back, angry at the suggestion. He had genuinely grown to care for the woman, and he wouldn't tolerate any talk of him taking advantage of her.

"Good." Zoro said, still glaring at him out of the corner of his eye as he opened a bottle of sake.

"Why do you care? You have a thing for her?" Law asked, trying to play it off as a nonchalant question when really his heart was seizing up. He didn't know what he would do if he said yes, but he predicted it wouldn't be pretty.

The swordsman man a retching noise in the back of his throat. "That witch? Please, she's like my little sister."

Law nodded with the faintest trace of a grin on his face.

"Remember that." The threat was implied, but the glare on Zoro's face made it as clear as day.

The door swung as Zoro left, but it didn't even finish closing before Penguin came in. The slight awkward expression told him he had heard their conversation, but Law didn't mind. After all, if he had it his way then everyone would know Nami was his soon enough.

"Captain, I need to talk to you. It's about Nathan."

* * *

The next morning Nami was smiling. She currently sat wedged between Robin and Luffy and she felt in her heart just how much she had missed the entire crew. Luffy was talking her ear off while she and Robin exchanged looks every time he told a joke that made no sense. To think, just days previously she had genuinely thought she would die before she ever got to see them again.

The only thing causing her to worry was Law's expression. Ever since the night before, the man had been very closed off. He was frowning a lot, every once in a while pulling Penguin or Bepo aside to talk about something. It disturbed her a little. She wasn't expecting him to be as open with her as he had been when they were alone, but something seemed off.

Thats why when she saw him get up from the table and excuse himself, she quickly followed. When she joined him on deck, he was leaning on the railing and staring out into the sea with a frown.

"Whats wrong? And don't tell me nothing or I'll punch you in the face!" Nami threatened, joining him.

Law cracked a small smile as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but his expression quickly returned to one of conflict. It took a moment before he spoke.

"It was a member of my crew who sold you out to Arlong."

Nami's smile faltered. "What?"

"A member of my crew, Nathan, was working as a double agent for Arlong and Doflamingo. Penguin told me he led an ambush on our crews. They are fine, but they are holding him with Doflamingo."

Nami was quiet for a moment as she processed everything.

"What are you going to do to him?" Nami asked lowly, staring into his eyes. He looked up to meet her stare as he answered.

"I'm going to kill him. He is a traitor, if it wasn't for him neither of us would have been captured. You wouldn't have been…" he trailed off as he pushed her long sleeve up a little to rub his thumb softly over her scarring wrist.

"And what about Doflamingo?" She asked. His eyes darkened a bit as he resumed staring out into the sea.

"He will die as well. And I'll make sure to make it painful." He said with gritted teeth. Nami nodded, she felt a surge of satisfaction. He deserved to die.

"Then we'll find Arlong, and he will get the same treatment." Law vowed lowly, looking back at her. Nami smiled gently at him and he took her chin in his hand, their lips were about to meet when

"NAMI! WE'RE HERE! LETS GO SEE EVERYONE!" Luffy yelled. Nami giggled as she looked at the expression on Law's face.

"I have a feeling if I want to spend any time alone with you, we are going to have to tie him up."

"I have a feeling you're right."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you guys like citrus, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME LEMONS FOR YOU! HAHAHAHA**

"NAMI SWAAAANNNNNN!"

Nami could hear Sanji before she could see him, and despite the annoying enthusiasm with which he greeted her she smiled. It was unnerving to be back at the base they had escaped only days before, and she felt kind of shaky about it. Law wasn't any better, he had subtly grabbed her hand for reassurance (for whose she wasn't sure).

She could also feel Zoro very close behind her, that man could pick up on when she was feeling scared better than anyone. The reassuring presence of her nakama calmed her a little, but only a little.

She smiled as Sanji launched himself at her, and decided for once to let him. It wasn't long before the entire rest of her crew was swarming her with affection as well, she had lost sight of Law in the crowd of his own crew.

Law broke away from them after a few fond smiles and stepped up towards the bars of the cage where she could see one of the men who made her blood run cold. She was frozen in position, she didn't know how Law found the strength to approach him. Doflamingo sneered at him before turning his eyes to her.

"Hello again, puppet! Did my men treat you nice?" He taunted, waggling his eyebrows with a callous laugh. Nami was too frozen to speak, but she could hear Luffy's voice from behind her.

"What are you talking about?" The naive man asked. God, no. She didn't want them to find out. Not now, not here, not where she was on the verge of breaking down. She could already feel the panic welling up.

"You didn't tell him about all the fun we had together?" Doflamingo laughed, Nami could hear a faint growl emit from Sanji behind her and the telltale clink of Zoro's swords unsheathing.

Before anyone could do anything, Law's nodachi was unsheathed and pointed through the bars against Doflamingo's throat. She looked up to see him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, a sense of understanding on his face.

"Nico-ya. Please take Nami-ya outside." He said, although his voice made it clear it wasn't a request. Nami for once didn't argue as she numbly felt her best friend guide her up the stairs from the dungeon.

The door hadn't even shut all the way before the screaming started, a sick sense of satisfaction took over. Good. She wanted him to suffer.

"Nami…if there is anything you want to talk about…I know it can be hard being a woman on the seas…" Robin began.

Nami vehemently shook her head as she spoke. "No, nothing happened! Well, I mean something happened but not what you are thinking! Law…Law got to me before that could happen." She explained, trailing off at the end. Robin nodded in understanding as she sat down next to her friend.

"Well the offer still stands." She said. Nami could still hear faint screaming as the door opened again and one of Law's men came out, covering his mouth.

"Sick…" he was mumbling as he wandered towards the front door, trying not to be sick. Robin raised an eyebrow, looking at Nami again before asking another question.

"Does he make you happy?"

"What?" She asked, still paying attention to the sick looking Heart Pirate.

"Law. Does he make you happy?"

Nami sat there for a moment, she knew she couldn't pull one over on Robin. After a long silence she answered.

"Yes. Yes he does." She said softly, Robin gave her a smile and nod in response.

The two women sat, hearing the screaming come to an end. A moment later footsteps grew closer and the door opened as both crews poured out. Some, like Chopper, Bepo and Penguin, looked sick while others, Zoro, Sanji and Franky, looked pleased. Law brought up the rear, a terrified man in his grasp. That must be Nathan, she didn't know how to feel about the man. He still wore Law's jolly roger but she had no pity for him. Robin helped her up, walking to the ships with her friend. Law's submarine was next to the Thousand Sunny, it made her happy to see it but she also felt sorrow as she realized he would leave her soon.

Luffy went aboard, followed by the rest of the Straw Hats. The Heart Pirates, however, stayed on shore and looked at their Captain. Nami lagged behind as she stopped to see what was going on.

"Nathan. I've decided to do you a courtesy, since you have been with us so long." He began, facing the rest of his crew. He held out his hand and Shachi stepped forward, placing a pistol in his hand. Law emptied all of the bullets except for one and then handed it to Nathan as he stepped towards the ship. Nathan looked a mixture of terrified and confused.

"You…you aren't going to kill me?" He asked shakily.

"Not directly, no. You'll be left her. Marooned, if you will. That gun only has one bullet and the rest of the crew has ensured there are no other weapons on the island. You can choose how you'd like to use it."

With that, Law walked back to the submarine. He didn't glance at her as he did so, which made an odd twisting feeling rise in her gut.

"Come on Nami!" Luffy called as she boarded the Thousand Sunny.

She understood. Law was giving him an option, but either way he would die unless some miracle occurred. He could go the least painful route and shoot himself, or he could use it for something else and starve to death. She didn't envy him.

She slowly watched the island grow smaller and smaller. The last time she saw this sight was the day that Law had escaped with her. It seemed like so long ago, but it had only been a few days.

"Nami swan! Come eat! You must be starving!" Sanji cooed, Nami spared one last glance at the disappearing prison before joining the rest of her crew.

Dinner was pleasant. It was a little awkward at the beginning as Nami still shook off some of the panic she had felt earlier, but she had never been happier in her life. Her eyes welled with tears a few times, but only because she had been prepared to die without seeing their smiling faces ever again. She could never be prepared for something like that again.

"Law said he will surface and meet with us for a plan in a few hours." Usopp told her as he shoveled food in his mouth. It made sense, he wanted to be with his crew just as much as she wanted to be with hers.

Everything was going fine until she reached for some mashed potatoes.

"Nami, what the hell is that?" Zoro said harshly as he grabbed her arm. She winced as she tried to pull it away, knowing exactly what he had seen, but the man was too strong for her.

"Let me go, Zoro!" She practically begged, but the green haired man was having none of it. Her sleeve had ridden up and Zoro held her arm still as the crew gasped.

There it was. She tried not to cry. She knew exactly what they were seeing. Traitor. Branded on her arm, forever.

It was silent as Nami squeezed her eyes shut, not trusting herself to speak as she fought back tears.

"Nami…" Luffy said quietly, the man seemed to be speechless for once in his life. Zoro's grip on her arm loosened enough that she could pull it away.

She pulled the sleeve down harshly as she clumsily stood from the table. She didn't say a word as she rushed out of the kitchen, heading towards the women's quarters. She could still see their faces in her head as she left, shock mixed with pain and anger.

As soon as the door shut she broke down, truly crying and letting it all out for the first time since everything had happened. She choked on her own breath, trying not to hyperventilate through her wails as she sank down with her back against her bed as she hurt.

She didn't know how long she had been in there by the time she had calmed down. The crew hadn't gone looking for her and she couldn't decide if she was grateful or disappointed by that fact. She had just taken another deep breath as the last of the tension left her body when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Luffy."

The door opened anyways.

"Luffy I told you-"

It wasn't Luffy. Instead, Law stood there in the doorway. He let himself in and shut it behind him as he strode over to her and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Zoro-ya told me what happened." He explained as she stared at her feet.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the exact same time, only too look at each other with surprise afterwards.

"What are you sorry for?" Law asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"You are already dealing with so much. Leaving Nathan on the island, killing Doflamingo. At least I assume he's dead…" Law nodded "the last thing you need to worry about is me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you. If I haven't made it abundantly clear yet, you are my woman. You don't have to be alone anymore, Nami-ya. Not only am I here for you, but the rest of your crew is as well. Black Leg-ya has been shoveling meat into your Captain's mouth to keep him from coming and bothering you."

Nami smiled, letting the comment about her being his woman go for the time being. "What were you apologizing for?" She asked.

"I should have known that Doflamingo was going to say something to you. If I had any brain at all I would have had you wait upstairs with Nico-ya to begin with."

Nami scoffed. "Law, do you honestly think you could _make_ me do anything I didn't want to do?" She asked with a pointed look. He let out a short but rare laugh, "I suppose not. I wouldn't like you as much if I could."

It was quiet for another moment before Law cupped her chin in his hand. He was uncharacteristically gently as he stroked her cheekbone and brought her in for a kiss. That didn't last long, the two had been a bit pent up since Luffy had interrupted them on the island the day before.

The kiss turned heated, one of Nami's hands removing Law's beloved hat and tangling in his hair. He pulled her into his lap as his scorching kisses began to trail across her jawline and down her neck. A breathy sigh left Nami's mouth as he found her pulse point, she gripped him tightly as she rolled her hips on the hard bulge that was forming beneath her.

Law grunted and took a deep breath as he returned to her mouth to resume his attack, his hands threaded through her orange locks as she continue to slowly rock her hips against his. Sweet hellish heaven.

She felt so comfortable with him. She right. She trusted him, and none of the feelings of panic arose when she was with him. Not like when the Chief had grabbed her unexpectedly. His scent was purely 'Law' and she couldn't get enough.

With a frustrated grunt from the man under her he lifted her onto her bed and crawled over her, his large body completely covering hers as he trailed wet kisses down her neck and to her shirt. His tattooed hands slowly slid up from her hips, fingers teasing the bare skin of her waist as he kissed down near her cleavage. Nami's breath was wild as she fought the feeling burning between her thighs, she hadn't wanted someone this bad in a very long time. Maybe not ever.

As he slid his hands up he took her shirt with him until she was lifting her arms and it was brought over her head. She felt his hungry eyes on her bra clad chest as he resumed his oral fixation with her cleavage. He tugged at the clasp in the back, looking her in the eyes as he verbalized his question.

"May I?"

She nodded breathlessly and with slightly fumbling hands he unclasped it, throwing it off to the side somewhere as he took in the expanse of her chest. His eyes looked almost reverent as he leaned down and put his mouth on one of her nipples, his hand reaching up to pinch the other one.

Nami let out a moan, the heat between her legs was growing and she wanted him there _now_.

His mouth made a popping sound as he released one nipple and lavished the other with the same attention. He kissed down to her bellybutton when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, with his gentleness resuming he met her eyes as he kissed her scarred wrist over and over. She smiled down at him as he gently placed her hand down and started to unbutton her jeans.

"Wait…" Nami said, Law immediately stopped and looked at her with rapt attention.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, moving to sit up and get off of her. She grabbed the neckline of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"No, baka! I just don't think it is very fair that you still have your shirt on!" She responded. He smirked and swiftly removed it, letting her take in his muscular tattooed chest. Her smirk wavered a little as she took in the various cuts littering his chest, he seemed to take that as a sign of hesitation and started frowning.

"Nami-ya…if you don't want to do this, I don't want to push you. You've been through a lot these past few days and-" Nami cut him off.

"Law, what did I just say you to?" He stared blankly at her, "if I didn't want to be doing this then I wouldn't. Now stop worrying and kiss me."

He was all too happy to oblige.

Her jeans were unbuttoned and slowly slid down her legs as he resumed kissing his way down her body. As her legs were revealed he picked up each one and kissed down her thighs, calves and feet with lust. She raised an eyebrow, who knew Trafalgar Law was such a leg man? She'd have to keep that in mind when picking out her wardrobe. He kissed back up her thigh until he reached her panties. She squeaked as he ran a finger over the wet crotch of her panties.

"Fuck…" she heard him whisper to himself as he traced it again. Giving her a mischievous look, he slowly slid her panties down her legs. When he had successfully removed them he nudged her legs open a bit and looked at her fully. Nami was suddenly glad she had shaved last night when she had returned to the Thousand Sunny, an orange landing strip the only hair to be seen down there.

Her hands were covering her face in embarrassment as he winked at her and gave her a long lick up her slit.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out, she had never had a man eat her out before and she was staring wide eyed as this man did.

"Law…you don't have to-" she began, he interrupted her with another lick as he stopped to suck on her clit and she let out another moan.

"Oh, but I want to." He assured her as he went about licking and sucking her. She felt one finger prod at her wetness and gasped as it entered, another joining it as he continued playing with her. She couldn't decide if this was the most embarrassing thing ever, or the most erotic thing ever. Probably both, she decided.

She threw her head back, unable to look at him any longer as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her moans and whimpers were coming one after another now and she could hear the wet sounds of what he was doing to her. Just as she tensed up in preparation for her orgasm he stopped, moving up to her lips and kissing her so she could taste herself on his lips.

"Not without me your not" he said, voice gruff with arousal. Nami let out a slight smirk as she surprised him with a dominating kiss, her hand trailing down his stomach to the v that led to where she needed to go most. She unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, but before she could reach inside he stopped her.

"I promise that next time you can do whatever you want, but there is no way I'm going to last if you touch me right now." He said, a tinge of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. She thought it was cute.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked, leaning onto her back again as he hurriedly removed his pants and underwear. Nami eyed his cock with lust, it matched his ego perfectly. He crawled back onto her and gave her a long kiss, looking her in the eyes for something before prodding her legs apart so her knees were up by her ears.

"You ready?" He asked, breath unsteady.

"Oh yeah" was her response. With that he slowly pressed into her, his mouth going slack as he did so. She couldn't help but wonder if it had been as long for him as it had been for her, but that train of thought derailed as he fully immersed himself in her.

The pair sat for a moment while she adjusted, forehead to forehead. But their mouths were open and Law's eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as her muscles experimentally tightened around him. After a moment more of stillness she realized he was waiting for her go ahead.

"Move" she gasped.

And boy did he.

His hips snapped into hers, kissing her intensely as he swallowed her moans. Nami arched her back as he hit spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed, his breaths came rapidly and unevenly as she continued gasping for air. The sound of flesh on flesh only further stimulated the lovers as Nami spread her legs as far apart as they could go. His eyes fixated on her breasts as they bounced and after every once in a while a cuss word would leave his lips. It seemed that his favorites were _"fuck"_ and _"oh shit"_.

A bead of sweat trailed down Nami's sternum as she felt her orgasm build up again. She could tell he was getting close too by the strangled grunts now coming out of his mouth. One of his hands touched her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes. His teeth were gritted together, eyes full of lust and something else as he started into hers. Nami began letting out higher and higher pitched moans as she began to reach her peak. His mouth opened in a loud groan as she cried out with her release, she could feel him throb inside of her and he quickly pulled out and grabbed a tissue from her bedside table to release in.

One tissue in the trash later they were both panting, out of breath, on Nami's bed. They were laying together, Nami cuddled up in Law's arms as they came down from their post orgasm highs.

"Remind me to bring a condom next time…" Law said a little hoarsely.

"I'll remind you to bring _ten_ condoms next time" she affirmed, making him laugh.

Before either one could say anything else there was a knock at the door. They both scrambled up and threw their clothing haphazardly on, Nami going to answer it.

It was Robin. She didn't normally knock…Nami blushed as she realized most of the crew had probably heard their activities.

"I just wanted to let you know I am going to sleep in the library tonight." She said with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh…uh…okay" Nami said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Don't be" the older woman said with a smile. "I'm happy for you" she said quietly, so that Law couldn't hear her. Nami gave her a genuine smile as she walked away before shutting the door again. She returned to her bed where Law was laying and placed her head on his chest, eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

"Next time we're going to my ship where the walls are thicker…" he said tiredly as she giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Second to last chapter! There will be one more after this, kind of an epilogue. This is the longest story I have ever written! I have started on a new story, this one is Law x OC so go check it out!**

When the two crews met up the next day it was sufficiently….awkward…for both of them. Luffy had begun by loudly inquiring why he had heard his navigator screaming the night before.

Robin only smirked and Franky and Brook gave Law a thumbs up. Chopper looked embarrassed, obviously having been filled in on what was going on, while Usopp was frantically trying to quiet Luffy to save him from Nami's inevitable wrath.

Zoro was glaring at Law from the corner where he sat sharpening his katanas with vigor, and Sanji had decided to make him a grain filled breakfast.

Nami's face was as red as her hair and Law was sure he was slightly flushed as well, although his hat was tipped far enough over his face that hopefully no one would notice.

"Straw Hat-ya, I had assumed we were holding this meeting to discuss our plans on tracking down Arlong. Not the nature of Nami-ya's relationship with me." Law said stiffly.

Luckily this seemed to distract Luffy as his face turned more serious. "I call dibs on killing him!" The Captain stated with finality.

"Thats not fair Luffy, I think Nami should be the one to do it!" Usopp defended, glancing at the woman in question.

"Fine! But I get to help!" He pouted. "Thanks guys, but I'm not sure I want to kill Arlong." Nami stated nervously. Both crews gaped at her.

"But Nami-swan…even after everything he has done to you?" Sanji asked seriously, Nami shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I definitely want him dead, I just…I don't know if I want to be the one to do it."

"Can I ask why?" Law asked from beside her, his expression was unreadable but she could tell even he was a little surprised.

"I just…listen this might sound crazy but I don't know if I _can_ do it. He has been this thorn in my side for my whole life, I've always been too afraid of him. Even though I know I don't need to be scared anymore…I just am…" she said, voice soft as she avoided their gaze.

"Your afraid he is going to say something to you to make you lose your nerve." Law summed up, she gave him a fleeting glance and nodded.

"Well alright…" Usopp said reluctantly, "but just in case you change your mind…I've been working on this for you."

Nami's eyes lit up as she saw what he had in his hands.

"My Clima Tact!" She shouted with glee as she took the blue rod from the man. "But…it broke…you fixed it?!" She asked with a giant smile on her face. Usopp nodded sheepishly as the woman squealed and threw her arms around him for a quick hug.

Law thought it would have bothered him, but he found it cute more than anything.

"So….I get to kill him?" Luffy asked, a smile on his face too. Nami just nodded and laughed. "Sure. You can all get a few punches in."

She thought she would have been scared. But surrounded by her nakama, she suddenly wasn't anymore. She couldn't think of anything in the world that could make her afraid right now.

"Good!" He said with glee.

"Nami, what about your sister? Is she safe?" Robin brought up. Nami's smile faltered for half a second as she thought.

"Arlong wouldn't have the time to have gone to my village and back. It isn't possible, it is too far away from where we are now."

The archaeologist nodded, seeming placated.

"So, how are we going to find him?" Nami asked, a slightly nervous look on her face. Bepo looked at Law and spoke as he Captain nodded.

"We have already spotted a ship a few hours from here. Captain had me use some of the technology aboard the sub to look for vessels nearby. We aren't sure if it is him or not, but its worth a shot" the bear said, twisting his hands together. Nami nodded with a serious look going over her face.

"Alright." She looked at Luffy who gave her a smile, "lets head to the coordinates then".

* * *

"Would you calm down" Zoro complained to the chef.

"How can I when I know that bastard has taken advantage of my beautiful princess!" Sanji growled as he banged pots and pans around, cleaning up from breakfast. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I doubt he was taking advantage of her. If he was then she would have made sure we knew about it. Besides, I already talked to him about the consequences of hurting her." He said as he leaned back, trying to shut his eyes. He had been napping quietly until the chef had come in to disturb him.

BAM

"Hey!" Zoro growled as Sanji's foot connected with his head. "What gives you the right to do that! As Nami-swan's guardian that is my responsibility!" The cook exclaimed in woe.

"Since when are _you_ her guardian? She would be safer with a brick wall protecting her." He taunted the blonde.

A cry of fury erupted as Zoro's katana met with Sanji's foot. Even through the tension, Zoro smiled. It was good to be able to fight with his rival again, ever since Nami had been taken they had been too preoccupied for their usual banter.

"Say that again, Marimo!" Sanji dared him.

"You can't protect her." Zoro said mockingly, the fight ensued once more.

"Actually, if anyone is going to protect Nami-ya I think it would be me. Besides, who says she needs protecting at all? She was doing just fine on her own from what I could tell." A new voice joined the conversation.

Zoro had been too busy fighting with Sanji that he hadn't noticed the other Captain coming in. He wore a shit eating smirk as he observed the two Straw Hats.

"Why- you! I have half a mind to kill you for what you have done to my precious Nami-swan!" Sanji raged. Law raised an eyebrow, the grin still not leaving his face.

"And what exactly is it that I've done to her?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You've taken advantage of our lovely navigator's beautiful nature and made her believe she feels some sort of attraction to you!" The cook yelled.

Law let out a short barking laugh. "Please Black Leg-ya, if I knew how to make her attracted to me then I would have done it _long_ ago."

Zoro smirked as Sanji went crazy. He still didn't trust Law completely, but he did trust Nami. And if Nami trusted him, then he would try to. At least for now.

"You know he's right, shit-cook." Zoro began as the blonde turned to him in shock, "since when has anyone ever been able to make Nami do anything she didn't want to do?"

"Are you saying you are _okay_ with this?" Sanji floundered "I thought you cared about Nami!"

Zoro's temper spiked. "I do. And to be honest no, I don't like this very much. But it isn't mine to be okay with, and it isn't yours either."

He almost missed the slightly appreciative look Law sent his way.

"But she's been brainwashed by him!"

"Are you insinuating I don't know what I want?" A feminine voice called, making all three of the men's backs stand up straighter.

"Nami-swan! No, I just…" Sanji tried to backtrack, but it was too late.

THWACK.

Damn Usopp for giving her that weapon back. Sanji's head developed a bump as Nami strode over to Law.

"Bepo asked me to come get you, he says we are nearing the destination." She said sweetly. Law smirked and with a pointed look at Sanji, kissed her on the cheek before thanking her and making his way out of the kitchen.

Nami glared at her two crew members before walking out the door too. Zoro sighed, prospect of a nap now gone as he stood.

"Get up." Zoro commanded as he walked out as well.

Sanji just laid in a ball of misery on the floor.

* * *

"Thats him." Nami confirmed through the telescope. Her stomach was in knots, the only thing keeping her from screaming and taking cover somewhere was Law's chest which was firmly pressed to her back.

"Lets go kick his ass!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami looked like she was going to yell at her Captain, to tell him to make a plan like she usually did, but this was one of the times she just had to trust in her Captain.

She could tell that her crew was itching to fight. She could see Zoro grinding his teeth as they neared. Sanji had gotten over his episode and the kitchen and now smoked his cigarette, one hand in his pocket as he glared. Robin's face was calm, but Nami could see the sharpness of her eyes. Franky and Brook stood side by side, Brook's sword was out while Franky was polishing one of his weapons with his rag. Usopp stood by Chopper, both wearing a serious expression as Usopp's muscles tensed.

Luffy's hat was shading his eyes so she couldn't see them, he was at the front as he awaited the rapidly approaching ship.

And then there was Law and his crew. Bepo looked fierce as he stood next to his Captain. Law's eyes were cold and calculating.

Nami felt her fear dissipate a little as she saw everyone who was there to make sure he never returned to bother her again. She grasped her Clima Tact in her hand as they approached. This was it, only one of them would walk away from this alive.

"Ah! Have you come to return my beautiful cartographer to me?" Arlong sneered dangerously as he got within shouting distance. His ship was filled to the brim with fishmen as his flag sailed high in the air.

"You should have just left Nami alone." Luffy called threateningly. Arlong's cackle echoed through the air as the two ships came to a standstill. Nami knew some of Law's crew was sailing the submarine just under the surface behind them.

"I don't suppose you are just going to hand her over, so we'll just get this over with." Arlong said with a grin.

That was all the warning they got.

Fishmen jumped from the boat, crews blending as the battle started. Nami immediately began to fight, her Clima Tact going to work as fishmen began to approach. She recognized exactly who it was that beelined for her.

Kuroobi.

The same fishman she had fought at their last battle.

"It's a pity Arlong-san wants to kill you himself, I've been wanting to spill your blood for years now." The fishman growled. Nami's knuckles tightened on her Clima-tact.

She noticed Law glance at her out of the corner of her eye, always keeping one eye on her. Her stomach settled, she wasn't alone.

"How interesting, slitting your throat has been on my bucket list too!" Nami said cheerily in response.

With that they were off. Attacks flying left and right, they occasionally had to step over fallen fishmen. So far there had been no human casualties which Nami was thankful for, she didn't know what she would do if it had been one of them that she had tripped over.

Lighting, wind and rain aided her attack as he came at her. The martial artist was good, really good actually. Nami was sweating as she ducked and rolled, she couldn't afford to have her confidence undermined.

As her nakama took on their own opponents, their enemies thinned. She could see Zoro and Robin fighting out of the corner of her eye.

"You traitor!" The fishman roared as his attacks increased, before she could even begin thinking about defending herself a blue dome surrounded them and Kuroobi's body was sliced in hundreds of little pieces.

She turned to see Law, he had finished up with his own fight and been keeping his gaze on her as he looked for a new opponent.

There weren't many people left, she could see Luffy beginning his fight with Arlong and her gut seized.

The two men were evenly matched, for every hit that one dealt another would block it just as easily. She couldn't take her eyes off of them, growing steadily more and more confident in her Captain's ability. Until she saw Arlong smirk. Another fishman had come up behind Luffy.

"Gah!" Luffy called out in pain as an unlucky strike of the fishman's sword hit him. Nami felt as cold as ice. Not again. He couldn't take someone else from her…not again…not Luffy!

She glanced around rapidly to see that everyone else was still occupied with their own fight. She was going to have to do this herself.

She was frozen in place, looking around for something…anything she could use when she saw it, her saving grace.

The mast still hadn't been completely repaired from the storm. It had been attached, but Franky didn't have enough time to properly fix it. Arlong was fighting Luffy right next to it. She took a deep breath, there was a chance she could catch Luffy under it too but from the looks of it he was losing. Badly.

Nami darted over towards the mast, catching Arlong's attention.

"Ah, there you are!" He said with a frightening smile as he advanced towards her. The other fishman was talented, keeping Luffy busy as her Captain sent a worried look her way.

'Thats it. Keep coming towards me.' Nami thought as she readied her Clima Tact.

Just a little further…

He was advancing quickly…only five more feet

three

two

Nami sent the biggest bolt of lightning that she could towards the mast, causing it to make a sickening crack and tilt over.

She could see Arlong's eyes widen as he saw the mast descend, but he couldn't move out of the way quick enough.

BAM!

The mast hit the deck (she sent a silent apology to Franky) and pinned the fishman underneath it.

Nami approached him with cold eyes. The fear she had felt earlier was gone as she stared down at the man who had ruined her life.

"You took Bellemere from me. You took me away from my family. You held my town hostage and kept me as a captive. You took my childhood. You branded me with your tattoo. You abused me and forced me to work for you. And you just couldn't leave me alone, could you? You had to take me. Torture me. Then you aided in Law's capture and torture. You will not take my Captain away. You will not ever take anything away from me again!" She exclaimed, shaking in rage while tears filled her eyes.

Arlong was still wheezing for breath under the heavy mast as he struggled with his arms pinned.

"Here" she heard a gruff voice say, she turned to see Law offer her the hilt of his sword but she gave him a small smile and shook her head. She turned back to Arlong.

"You made me what I am. You made me a liar, a thief, a manipulator, a traitor" she spat, "but you won't make me a killer."

She took a step back with hatred in her eyes as she nodded towards Law. With a solemn look he returned her nod and stepped forwards towards the fishman. He raised his sword, not bothering to use his devil fruit ability.

"Look away, Nami" she heard Zoro say, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and brushed off his hand as she watched the swing of the sword. The wheezing fish had just enough time to let out a strangled scream before his head was rolling across the deck.

It was silent for a moment, all the battles finished as everyone watched the navigator with cautious eyes.

Nami finally let the tears fall as she fell to her knees. Tears of sadness for all that she had lost, but also tears of joy. Joy in knowing that the man who had tormented her the entirety of her life was gone.

It was over.

She felt Luffy wrap himself around her, she could smell the blood on him. One by one there were hands and hugs but Nami couldn't find herself to be uncomfortable with any of it.

This was her nakama. Her family. So she sat and cried in Luffy's arms, the man who had returned her life to her. She missed Luffy nodding at someone in front of her but the man's arms were removed as Chopper began to fuss over him and another pair wrapped around her.

She recognized this pair too, the scent was so familiar and calming. Law. She buried her face in his chest, tears stopping as she took deep breaths.

It was over.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: And it is done! I am weirdly nostalgic about this, this is the longest fic I've ever written and it is also the one with the most reviews. I have to tell you that you guys reviewing is what kept me going, hearing people responding to it and letting me know that they enjoyed my writing is what made this entire thing happen! I'm sure I don't have to tell you writers out there how disappointing it is when you spend days cranking out a chapter and then you get one note on it. You guys are amazing!**

 **Check out my other stories, I am currently working on a Law x OC and I have a Kidd x OC in the planning stages right now.**

 **Thanks again!**

The pair were laying in Law's bed on his submarine. Nami smirked at her lover as they met for another kiss, lips meeting and seeming to devour each other. One of his tattooed fists tangled in her orange locks as her nails raked down his chest.

The morning had been nice, they had spent it wrapped around each other as they caught up on their sleep. They were both still exhausted from the fight a few days before, it was easier to sleep in the sub as Franky was busy pounding away with a hammer at repairs.

She stopped him as he moved to flip them over so she lay on her back.

"Oh no you don't. You said the next time we did this I would get to have all the fun I wanted." She grinned, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Law gave his own smirk in return as he laid back down on his back, "so I did" he concurred.

The navigator kissed down his stomach, tongue swirling over his tattoos as he held his breath. She got down to his hip bones and traced the v shape they made with her lips, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down to his knees.

Law had been doing a very good job holding it together if the size of his erection was anything to go by. Nami licked her lips as she pulled him out of his boxers and rubbed it against her soft cheek.

The dark doctor couldn't hold back a groan as she did so, not taking his darkening eyes off of the woman as she teasingly touched her tongue to the tip of his length. With another cunning smile that she seemed to be all too good at, she slowly began to take him into her mouth. A large sigh escaped as his breath escaped from him, feeling a moan build up in the back of his throat.

He watched her bob up and down for a moment, but when she added just a touch of her teeth and a seductive gaze he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. That was almost worse because now the feeling intensified, his hands went to her head to guide her but she took her own and pushed them back to the sheets.

He twisted the sheets up in his fists, Nami laying her tongue flat against the thick vein on the side of his cock. He moaned embarrassingly loudly and she smiled as she gave his member one last kiss before sitting up. He was about to protest, but the words died in his throat as she began to take off her shirt and unhooked her bra from the back expertly.

Law may have been a leg man, but he sure as hell appreciated her breasts too. He appreciated everything about her. She leaned down again as she squeezed her breasts around his length, the soft globes felt amazing as he let out another tortured breath.

He could feel his orgasm growing as her mouth was added to the sweet torture he was receiving.

"Nami…" he warned in a strangled voice. She just smirked triumphantly at him as she increased her ministrations.

Then she stopped.

Law groaned in disappointment and made a halfhearted grab at her, intending to make her finish what she started.

"We wouldn't want you to finish before the main event." She explained with a sultry look. Law's heated gaze returned to her as he finally flipped them over so she was on her back, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss.

He reached for his bedside table and pulled out a condom, quickly rolling it onto his length. He wasted no time pushing her panties aside and inserting two of his fingers, pumping in and out as cute little moans escaped from her and she spread her legs to give him better access.

He was relentless in his kisses and ministrations, his mouth moving down to her breast as his fingers continued.

"Law…" She moaned, the sound of it going straight to his dick. He scissored his fingers a few times in preparation before pushing her back down on the mattress and lining himself up at her entrance.

He stared into her eyes as he pushed inside of her, loving the way her mouth opened in a silent gasp as he did so. As he reached his hilt he groaned in satisfaction, the woman beneath him softly rotating her hips in desperation.

"Move…" she commanded him. Who was he to disobey?

He pumped in and out of her, causing her to let out a gasp or a moan every time he did so. He kissed her again as he did so, lifting one of her legs so it was over his shoulder. He could tell the angle was working wonders for her, Nami's mouth opened and she let out her loudest moan yet. Law was drinking it all in, pushing in and out of her with a vigor as he fought back his own vocalizations of pleasure.

He slowed down and grabbed Nami's hips, sensing what he wanted she flipped over onto her stomach and lifted her backside into the air. He nudged her legs apart and re-entered her, Nami's head buried into the mattress with her face turned to the side so she could still make eye contact with him.

Law pounded into her from behind, grasping her hips as he rocked the bed. The pleasure was building and he knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer, in an attempt to make his lover come to the brink he reached underneath her and found the little nub between her legs. He began to rub it with his fingers and she cried out, her inner muscles contracting around him as he groaned.

Her moans were getting louder now and he knew it was only a matter of time, he himself was staving off his own orgasm as he tried to get her to release.

"Come for me…" he growled from behind her, that seemed to do it as she cried out. Her legs shook with the intensity of her orgasm and Law groaned as he released. They both collapsed onto the bed, Law pulling out and disposing of his condom as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"NAMI! TORA-O! FRANKY JUST FINISHED THE LAST OF THE REPAIRS!" He heard Luffy yell from somewhere up above. Law didn't want to ask how he got into his submarine.

He heard Nami sigh in disappointment as she reached for her clothing and got dressed. Law was fighting down the twinge of sadness himself as he joined her.

She fixed her hair and looked back at him as they prepared to make their way to the deck to return Nami to her crew and say their farewells. Before she could reach the doorknob he pulled her in for a quick kiss, cradling her face in his hands in a show of uncharacteristic gentleness.

"I want you to have this." Law said as he reached into his dresser and rummaged around for something. What he pulled out was a black and white spotted hat, Nami recognized it as the one he wore a few years back.

"This hat has been with me throughout my life. Through Flevance, through Cora-san, all the way up until I met you for the first time." He explained. Nami was touched that he would give her something that meant this much to him.

"Law, you don't have to-" she began before being cut off. "I want to" he said sincerely, pushing it into her hands. "It used to be the most important thing in the world to me. The thing I treasured above all."

She gave him a kiss as she took the hat from him, still wishing they didn't have to part.

"It only makes sense that my old most important thing and my new most important thing stay together" he said with a small smirk. It took Nami a moment to realize what he was talking about, but she gave him a big smile when it finally clicked.

"I'm going to miss you…" she admitted.

"NAMI! TORA-O!" Luffy called again. The couple rolled their eyes and exited his room, making their way to the submarine hatch.

"We're here! Calm down!" Nami complained as they emerged.

"Took you long enough." Luffy whined. Nami turned to Law one more time before she crossed over to the other ship.

"Keep in contact okay?" She said, trying not to tear up. He nodded and kissed her gently (ignoring Sanji's infuriated cry from the other ship) and used his power to transport her over to the Thousand Sunny.

"See you, Tora-o!" Luffy called once Nami was on the other ship. Law returned the wave, sure that the two would meet again for some stupid reason or another.

He waited until he could no longer see the Thousand Sunny before walking back below deck, fighting the sadness that threatened to rise. After directing his crew to their next coordinates he went back to his room, pressing his face into the pillow that still smelled like her shampoo.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glint, curiously he sat up and pulled back the edge of the covers to reveal Nami's bangle. Law grinned as he picked it up and examined it. There was no way she would forget it, she had already told him how important it was to her.

Even though she hadn't said it, he knew this was her way of telling him what he told her earlier.

They would meet again. He was sure of it.


End file.
